The Battle at Procyon
by EventHorizon6
Summary: Book 3 of the Sky Sailors. The war has officially begun, Jim and Alice's list of allies grows thin as the public blames them for the coming storm. In order to put a stop to another galactic battle, Jim and Alice with the help of their friends must band together to save the Empire and their Queen from a disastorous end. Based a little off of the game.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The carriage thundered down the cobblestoned path hovering just above the ground as the bullyadouses used their muscular legs to race through the streets. Inside the cramped compartment, two men sat across from each other, their hoods and cloaks pulled tight around their bodies to prevent recognition. It was humid outside from a recent autumn rain in the merchant port of Redcoast on Planet Anoba.

The two men caught each other's eye but remained in silence as the stars winked at them through the window panes of the carriage. The commander of the two of them gazed out at the passing buildings and watched as the carriage turned down an alley which eventually opened up into a hidden backstreet in which a very tall brick building stood with darkened windows. The rocking carriage slowed to a halt in front of the marble steps as the driver got down from his post and opened the small door for the two men.

The commander stepped out followed by his colleague as they entered the desolate building. There were no lights anywhere, except for the moonlight streaming in through the windows whose shades were drawn back. Dust swirled around in the air making the man behind the first sneeze.

"Quiet," the commander hissed as his comrade held his nose. When the commander was sure the home remained undisturbed he approached a rather large set of double doors and fit an old brass key into the lock. Giving it a turn he pushed open the doors to reveal a well-lit stairwell, winding down and around a circular chamber to the floor below. "Lock the door behind you," he ordered the other. The man nodded and did as he was told while the commander threw off his black cloak to reveal a familiar light blue uniform with a sailor's hat on his head bearing an odd sort of triangular symbol.

Down below on the main floor a stout man was hard at work, a pair of very large spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose. The metal machine whirred and clunked sending up a jet of steam once in a while.

"Greetings, Doctor," the commander smirked as he descended the stairs. His voice was thick with an accent. The stout man looked up in surprise, nearly knocking over a beaker of red dust.

"Ah, Admiral Morgan!" he cried, making sure the dust was safe before he turned to face the Procyon Ambassador. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"To be honest, I was curious, Doctor. How is our progress coming along?" he inquired, studying the rattling machine.

"There are…several problems that still need to be attended to, Sir. I fear that this matter does not work well with this type of machinery. In fact, I've done everything I can to find out more about this substance, but all I am able to find are at most one sentence located in an old book about the Eternity Star," he explained, pushing his spectacles further up the bridge of his furry raccoon nose. Amos Morgan circled the machine while snatching up the beaker of red matter. "Oh, do be careful," the doctor squeaked.

Amos ignored his warning and examined the substance in the glass jar.

"Time is running out, Doctor. I cannot continue to conceal this massed weapon from the Royal Navy indefinitely."

"I-I know that, Sir."

"Then you also know how important your job is?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

Amos arched an eyebrow as he studied the Doctor's quivering form, his bowed head. Submission. The Procyon Admiral smirked.

"I want the machine completed before the end of the week."

"But, Sir -!" the Doctor cried, his magnified eyes widening further.

"By the end of the week, Doctor," Amos interrupted as he approached a lab table with a miniaturized planet, several tubes protruding from the planet's core, and large green button. "I need it completed, by the end of the week or you can say goodbye to your petty lifestyle," he finished just above a whisper as he pressed the green button and watched the tiny planet implode with a small pop, leaving behind a pile of ash.

The Proc that had accompanied Amos stood at the top of the stairs and laughed at the Doctor's horrified expression. Amos swept from the chamber, retrieving his cloak from the stairs, fastening it around his body, and leaving the home the same way he had come. As the carriage took off into the night once more the Admiral addressed the warrior across from him.

"Tell Captain Hayes to increase our weapons production when we return. I do not want to see any shortage when this war begins."

* * *

Redcoast's town was just winding down for the evening as the golden colored tree branches rattled in the wind. The merchant port was as busy as ever with wandering tradesmen or busy spacers loading cargo or docking ships. This made it easier for the officers and spacers in their uniforms to remain unnoticed as they crept closer to the home, their weapons drawn.

An older man with a white mustache and hard-set eyes nodded to his crew as they drew their weapons and approached the brick home. The spacers shifted uncomfortably as the admiral gave the signal and kicked in the door, raising his plasma musket.

"In the name of her Majesty's Empire, I command you to lower your weapons!" he hollered, scanning the dusty rooms only to realize that the home was vacant. His cadets and other lower-ranking officers spilled in behind him.

"Search the house," he ordered. "Be on your guard for any suspicious evidence or Procs." The men diffused throughout the home, looking for any sign of life, but everything within the building appeared as if it hadn't been touched in years. It was only after a few agonizing minutes had ticked by before a captain shouted that he had found something. The admiral and the other men hurried over to see the captain had pulled open a door leading to a well-lit basement and a winding stairwell leading down.

"Excellent work, Captain," the admiral praised as he raised his weapon and descended the stairs. However, it was clear from the beginning that no one was down there. Only a few lab tables remained with broken beakers, shredded papers, and an odd sort of instrument with a green button. As the naval spacers searched for evidence, the admiral approached the table to examine the miniature machine further. It looked like a pile of ash with several useless tubes attached to a small metal contraption. Before the captain could examine it further, one of his cadets called his name.

"Sir, I found something you might want to look at."

The admiral approached the older cadet bent over a thin coating of what appeared to be gunpowder, only the gunpowder had a scarlet tint instead of the usual gray black colors.

"It smells like gunpowder, Sir," the cadet grimaced. The admiral took a closer look and fingered the substance before he nodded.

"You're right, good work, cadet. I've never seen anything like this before. Take a sample of it and we'll bring it back to Waystation Grant to see if we can't get a chemist to decipher what this means." Then, turning to the rest of his curious men he addressed them. "The Procyons have gone. We'll need to find another reliable lead if we're to catch up with them and figure out what they're doing. For now we'll return to Waystation Grant with this evidence and I'll talk to Captain Woodward about sending out another search party. These Procs are excellent at hiding. We'll have to flush out their plans soon if we are to have any hope of stopping this battle."

As the naval officers formed a line and marched out of the building, a shadow lurked on the rooftop. Amos Morgan observed the naval men and women leaving the premises with a smile.

"Prepare yourself, Admiral, for what you do not yet understand."

**A/N: This was supposed to be a better prologue! It was! Ugh! Everything sounds so awesome in my head, but when I write it I'm just like – "WAH!" *runs around in circles waving hands hysterically***

**So, yeah, the prologue to The Battle at Procyon is finally here! YAY! A few things I should point out before this story continues:**

**This is based off of the PC game called The Battle at Procyon. I'm going to 'borrow' (more like unrightfully steal "muahahahaha!") some of the ideas from the game like with the war of the Procyons and other things, but in my defense, I'm using these things to further improve these stories and to really dive into the Treasure Planet universe. I want things to be as accurate as they can be. The difference between these books and the PC game is that in the game Jim is a captain and he's 20 years old and there is no Eternity Star or secret weapon the Procyons have, obviously. I don't have the game and I've never played it. The software won't work on my newer computer, but I've watched walk-throughs on youtube and the story plot is actually very interesting if you want to go watch the videos. Just search The Battle at Procyon Mission 1 on youtube. **

**So yeah, just wanted to let you guys know so that it doesn't seem like I'm copying or kidnapping other people's ideas without giving them rightful credit. **

**So Amos Morgan is building a machine now with the red matter he found on The Eternity Star, and by the looks of the tiny replica with the green button it has the ability to turn things into ash! Yikes! You'll have to read on to find out how that plays into the story. And Bullyadouses are the species that towed Doctor Doppler's carriage in the beginning of Treasure Planet – I have a TP book that says so. **

**The song that helped me write this prologue is Marital Sabotage by Hans Zimmer from the Sherlock Holmes 1 Soundtrack. Hope everyone is ready for the drama and the romance and the epic-ness coming up! Don't worry, I'll pull out some more romance for you all ;)**

**Special thanks goes to all my readers and followers and reviewers from previous stories and for this one in the future! :D**


	2. False Accusations

Part 1: The Contrivance

_**Chapter 1**_

_**False Accusations**_

Jim lowered the newspaper with shaking hands as he tried to contain his rising anger. The seventeen year old young man found himself sitting at a corner table that cloudy afternoon inside the Admiral Benbow Inn on the mining planet of Montressor. Jim had never been one interested in reading newspapers, but ever since his and Alice's latest adventure to the Eternity Star where they had crossed paths with the cruel Procyon Admiral Amos Morgan, he'd been checking the papers for any updates on dangers in the Empire. That particular morning the title of an article splashed across the front page had caught Jim's attention.

TREASURE PLANET: TRUTH OR LIE?

Upon studying the article further Jim had discovered that the author was none other than Maximillian White, the columnist who hadn't quite gotten over the fact that Jim had rejected his 'talents' a year earlier when he and Alice had returned from their very first voyage to Treasure Planet. When Jim had refused to recount the tale to White, the man had threatened to taint Alice's name in the papers, but with very little evidence to go on he hadn't been able to write much. Now it appeared he was back in business and receiving quite the attention since his latest work had made it to the front page.

The more Jim read of the editorial the more it sparked his rage. Within every line it appeared White was bent on criticizing Jim and the rest of the Legacy's crew by claiming their voyage was nothing but a hoax meant to gather attention and to allow Jim and Alice free, very undeserving, access to the Interstellar Academy, one of the most prestigious spacing schools in the galaxy.

"What?" Jim cried as he continued to read, startling several customers nearby who were enjoying their breakfast. The boy could hardly believe the lies White was fabricating with each new sentence in his column.

_While inquiring after some of the details to their voyage to Treasure Planet, Mr. Hawkins astounded me with his uncivilized behavior. There were sure signs of violence in his actions which can only further prove the voyage is nothing but a scam meant to garner very undeserving attention from the general public and to allow Mr. Hawkins and Miss Alice – now known as Miss Perez – full access to a future neither of them deserve. As several of the local police put it,_

"_Mr. Hawkins has been caught breaking common traffic laws on his solar surfer numerous times. His record clearly shows that if any such stunt is pulled again we will have no choice but to send him to Juvenile Hall."_

_Little is known of Miss Perez's background as well beyond the fact that she too attended the voyage to Treasure Planet and returned to live with Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins, but, as such, rumors have spread of her family being directly linked to a lineage of bloodthirsty pirates._

"_That girl is nothing but trouble," stated a civilian when asked about Miss Perez's presence in the town. "Why, just the other day I caught her attempting to smuggle some of my apples from my food stall. She was brought up all wrong, and I'm sure her parents, wherever they may be, have taught her very well how to act like the ruffians they are."_

_As for the other members of the voyage, they too refuse to contribute their accounts. Whereas the crew of the Legacy was revealed to be none other than pirates, not all of the pirates that began the journey were accounted for especially concerning the renowned Long John Silver who mysteriously escaped the Legacy just before making port on Crescentia. The prestigious Captain Amelia (recently married to Doctor Doppler, the financier of the voyage) has been unable to hold these pirates accountable. Though one can hardly begin to wonder how Mr. Silver, as well as two other wanted criminals, escaped her clutches again during her latest voyage to the apparent Eternity Star. Several other commanding officers of the navy are beginning to suspect Captain Amelia may not be all she's claimed to be due to her willingness to capture and later release these fiends back into the galaxy to terrorize other innocent men and women –_

Jim could hardly stand to read any further. He crumpled up the paper in fury and slammed it down on the table. How could anyone in town believe such tales? Jim hated to boast on being famous for discovering Treasure Planet, but to have someone claim it was all a lie infuriated him. Morph, his protoplasmic pet, slipped out of his pocket and sent Jim a worried warble. Jim sighed and stroked the blob as Morph settled on his shoulder curling into his neck.

"I just don't understand, Morph," he breathed. "I just don't understand."

Just then Jim's mother, Sarah, came out of the kitchen, passing out plates to the desired customers. Upon noticing Jim's distressed countenance she tucked the tray under her arm and approached her son.

"Is it the papers again?" she asked him. Jim nodded and got to his feet as he clutched the paper tight in his fist.

"I can't believe they would make up these lies about us, though," he grumbled. "Obviously Treasure Planet was real, how else would we have rebuilt the Benbow?"

"Just ignore the columns, Jim," she told him. "What matters is that you and I and everyone else know the truth. No one else matters," she told him with a caring smile. Jim rubbed his face.

"I just…it just stings, you know?"

"That's it, I am confiscating all papers from falling into your hands after today," Mrs. Hawkins chuckled as she took the paper from Jim and placed it on her tray. "Now, we're running low on some groceries. How about you go into market and buy some more? I'm sure it will do you good. Heck, after that, take a ride on your solar surfer for all I care," Mrs. Hawkins threw up a hand. Jim laughed.

"Mom, you're actually giving me permission to ride my solar surfer?" he asked incredulously. "Are you sure you're my mom?"

"Oh stop it," she smiled as the two of them laughed with Morph making his own chirping noises. "Here are some coins. We're going to need more flour, bread, eggs, purps, and apples," she told him. Jim nodded as he mentally jotted down the list.

"Got it, anything else?" he asked, pulling on his black jacket that was resting over the back of his chair.

"Just have fun, Jim. It's your last week of summer vacation before you're back to the Academy. I don't want you to spend it in a moody stupor," she replied. Jim cracked a smile and squeezed his mother's hand.

"I will, Mom, thanks," he chuckled before calling to Morph and leaving the inn. The frigid autumn air had Jim pulling his coat tighter around his shoulders as he walked into town. He tried to forget about Maximillian White and his lies and for a while he did, but that moment ended when he trudged down the muddy streets of Benbow. Jim could feel their eyes burning into him as Morph followed after, cooing and examining the many different vendors and shops. Jim looked down, trying to pretend he didn't hear them whispering and pointing in his direction.

"Do you see any flour or bread, Morph?" Jim asked the pink shape shifter to keep his attention occupied elsewhere. Morph transformed into a miniature bag of flour with a floating question mark beside it. Jim smiled. "Let's keep looking then." As they walked Jim had an uneasy sense that someone was following him. He turned around but was met with only the busy streets of Benbow. Shaking his head he took another few steps before the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Jim whipped around just in time to realize what was happening.

The boy had no time to react as a fist slammed into the side of his face knocking him to the ground when he felt two sets of hands grab him beneath the armpits and drag him down an alleyway out of the crowded streets and away from prying eyes. As the dizziness subsided, Jim came to realize what was happening. Ripping his arms out of the persons' grasps he spun around to see Robert, or Rob the Slob, a boy who had bullied Jim all throughout his days at the Benbowian high school before he had joined the Interstellar Academy.

"Rob!" he panted, trying to ignore the throbbing on the side of his face. Rob laughed.

"Miss me, Slim Jim?" Jim let out a grunt as Robert's two cronies grabbed Jim's arms and slammed him against the alley wall as they held him there despite Jim's struggling. Morph, who had hid in Jim's pocket, attempted to protect his friend by zooming out of his cozy sanctuary and biting one of Rob's friends. The boy cried out in pain and slapped at his hand, but Morph ducked out of the way, giving a mischievous smirk as he flew in to bite him again.

"Get it off of me!" the boy cried. Jim grinned and pushed against their hold, throwing the boys back before he reached for Rob's shirt collar and pulled him close.

"What's the matter, Slob? Scared?" Jim taunted when he heard a squeak behind him. Morph had returned to his pocket. The boys grabbed Jim back and once again pressed him to the wall, securing him there despite Jim trying to fight back.

"I ain't scared of you, Slim Jim," Rob sneered and grabbed a fistful of Jim's hair. "I just came to talk. Heard what they said about you in the papers, Slim."

Jim jerked, trying to get away, but the boys held him firm. The young cadet glowered at Rob.

"Put two and two together, Slob. Where do you think I got the money to rebuild the Benbow inn?" he retorted. Rob frowned as if struggling to answer that before he shot Jim an irritated look.

"I think the only thing that matters is that the famous Jim Hawkins ain't so famous anymore," Rob snickered. His friends followed suit. Jim rolled his eyes.

"Forget it, Slob. What sort of satisfaction does this give you? I'll be back at the Academy in a week anyway, and who will you terrorize once I'm gone?" Jim retorted. Rob laughed.

"See, here's the thing, Slim, you're not going to get away from me that easily. I'm off to the Academy in a week as well." At this Jim visibly froze, unsure of how to respond. He stared at Robert with an open mouth, trying to figure out if the boy was yanking his chain. "That's right, got accepted there," he snickered, pulling a letter out of his pocket and showing Jim. Jim did a double take.

"What?" he whispered, struggling to find his voice.

"Didn't you hear about my father's mining business booming, Slim?"

"Yes…" Jim answered, wary of where Rob was going.

"He and my mom can finally afford the tuition. Now that the Empire is rallying weapons for another war that, oh yeah, you started, it looks like the Montressor Mining companies are back in business," Rob said.

"What are you talking about? I didn't start a war," Jim said. Rob laughed again.

"You're so ignorant, Hawkins, it's a wonder you even made it into the Interstellar Academy."

"Well it's apparent that they're letting any moron walk through the doors now," Jim shot back just as quick. Robert's eyes flashed as he landed another fist, this time to Jim's abdomen knocking the breath out of him as Jim gasped for air. He clenched his teeth and tried not to let the pain show. "Still can't take my insults, Slob?" Jim taunted when another fist hit his stomach. This time Jim's knees buckled and he collapsed as Rob's friends laughed and released him so he landed on the packed earth.

"Not so tough, now, eh Slim?" Jim slammed his fist into the ground as he let out a shout of anger and got to his feet, punching Robert in the nose sending the boy sprawling. Jim reached for him again when one of Rob's friends threw Jim back, but Jim was ready. He summersaulted backward before rolling onto his feet and sweeping his leg out, tripping the first boy that tried to approach him. One thing Jim had learned over the course of his first year at the Academy was how to physically protect himself when going up against another opponent with no other weapons. The second boy ran for Jim, but he was too quick. Rolling out of the way, Jim gripped the boy's ankle, also sending him to the ground.

His victory, however was short lived when he felt someone haul him back to his feet and swing a punch that made Jim see stars and fall back into the alley wall. Dizzy, weak, and bloody, Jim tried to hold himself together, but he didn't have enough skill to take on Robert and all three of his comrades. Robert fisted Jim's hair and pulled his head up so they were face to face. Jim looked away, breathing hard through his bloody nose as thunder crackled in the stormy skies overhead. It would rain soon.

"Listen to me, Slim. You may have filled out a bit over your year at the Academy, but that doesn't mean any of this is over. I know you lied about Treasure Planet. And thanks to you, another war is brewing. You think you're going to make it at the Academy? Once everyone finds out what you and the rest of your stupid friends did, they're going to crush you. No one will want to be associated with a loser," Robert whispered in a dark voice before releasing Jim at last and calling to his friends. Jim tried to catch his breath as he watched them scamper away, more than likely out of the rain that was just beginning to fall. Jim's body visibly sagged as he sucked in sharp gasps of breath while trying to still his trembling hands.

How could Robert have possibly made it into the Interstellar Academy? The boy said it was because his parents had the money to pay and if that were the case Jim realized that his days of being bullied were far from over. Yet, something else nagged at the back of his mind. It was what Robert had said about him starting a war. Jim frowned as he began the journey home, the rain quickly soaking his clothes. No doubt his mother would be displeased when she found out he had gotten into another fight. Jim wiped away the blood from his nose as Morph cooed at him from Jim's pocket. The boy gave the pink protoplasm a weak smile, but remained silent as he managed his way up the earthen slope to the inn. Jim didn't wait to think up a cover story. His stomach and face were throbbing. All he wanted was to make his way up to his room and collapse on his bed.

Pulling open the door, Jim stepped, sopping wet, inside. He saw a family of Loppytonians (frog-like aliens) give him an astonished look. Jim realized he probably didn't appear too inviting. He was covered in dirt, rain water, and blood. Not exactly a pretty picture when you were sharing lunch with your family.

"Er – hi," he greeted with a lame wave and hurried back up the stairs right as B.E.N and Alice left the kitchens to serve the guests. Alice was carrying a plate of steaming food while B.E.N swerved off to another table. The young girl approached the table with a smile as she gave the family their lunch.

"There you go," she said as they took their food and began to dive in. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Yes, I'd like to give an extra tip to Mrs. Hawkins," the lady told Alice. The seventeen year old smiled.

"I can take it to her."

The woman arched an eyebrow.

"I would prefer to give it to Mrs. Hawkins myself, dear girl," she replied with a squeaky voice. Alice let out an exasperated sigh. Ever since White had published the column on her being related to pirates people all around town had refused to trust her with anything personal.

"Mrs. Hawkins is busy, ma'am. I can assure you this money will make it into her hands," Alice answered in as calm of a voice as she could muster. The woman shook her head and crossed her arms. Alice almost threw down the tray she was holding. "Fine, Mrs. Hawkins will be out in a moment. I have tables to buss." Turning on her heel, Alice marched over to another table closer to the stairway as she began to stack the dirty dishes onto her tray to be brought back to the kitchens. As she worked something peculiar caught her eye. Upon closer inspection she realized that there was a rather undesirable puddle of mud and rainwater in front of the door.

She frowned and abandoned her table when she noticed the boot prints traveling all up the stairs. She had a sneaking suspicion that Jim had returned, but she didn't understand why he wouldn't have brought the groceries back to the kitchen. Something was wrong. Alice left her dishes behind as she raced up the stairs and followed the tracks to the private living room away from the other guest rooms and up to Jim's door. She knocked and awaited an answer. She heard a muffled 'come in' and pushed her way inside to see Jim lying on his bed, his clothes soaking, his muddy boots kicked off on the floor. The boy was pinching his nose as Morph curled into his neck.

"Jim, what happened?" Alice asked. "Why didn't you bring back the groceries?" It was only when Jim moved his hand did she notice the massive bruise on his nose and around his left eye. "What happened?" she gasped, taking up a seat on the side of his bed.

"I'm fine," he laughed and tried to sit up when he let out a hiss of pain and squeezed his eyes shut before sucking in a deep breath and lowering himself back down. Alice gave him a hard stare when she realized there was more to his injuries than met the eye. She gripped the edge of his shirt and began to lift it when Jim caught her wrist. "Don't," he ordered. "I'm fine."

Alice put her hands on her hips.

"You seriously expect me to believe you're alright with caked blood all over your bruised face?" she scoffed. Jim gave her a sheepish look and didn't protest when she rolled his wet shirt up to see the growing bruises on his chest. "Stars," Alice gasped as her hands flew to her mouth. "Jim, who did this to you?"

"Robert," he grunted, petting Morph who was beginning to fall asleep, already worn out from the rush of the day.

"You mean -?"

"Yeah."

"But why?" Alice asked, touching his stomach making Jim inhale a sharp breath. She withdrew her hand at once. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright. I don't know. He's delighted in giving me black eyes ever since I started attending the Benbowian high school," Jim replied as he slowly sat up and stripped off his wet shirt. Alice leaned back as he tossed it over her head into a hamper across the room. "And, I hate to say this, but he's attending the Academy this year." Jim's expression was glum as Alice blinked in confoundedness.

"How did he make it into the Interstellar? To be frank, I don't think he's very bright."

"Now that the war is starting with the Procyons, Montressor's mining industries are booming again. His parents racked up enough tuition to send him to the school," Jim replied as he settled back onto the bed. "Stars above, I'm in trouble."

"You're not in trouble. If Robert is going to survive at that school he's going to have to follow the rules, and that means he can't run around and beat you up like he did in high school," Alice replied, taking Jim's hand that was resting on his chest.

"I know," Jim gave her a weak smile. "I don't know. The whole thing creeps me out." Alice laughed.

"You're afraid of a thick-headed bully?"

"What? No, I'm not afraid of him." Alice gave Jim a teasing look. Jim relented. "Okay, maybe a little. It's just that if he comes after me again I'm going to fight back, you know? I don't want him to get me into trouble. I've worked too hard to screw this up. This is our second chance, Alice," Jim squeezed her hand. Alice nodded before she smiled.

"Well, he won't bother us. Not if we're around our friends."

"Maybe…" Jim muttered, looking away.

"Okay, what now?" Alice demanded, reading his emotions with ease. Jim let out a breathy laugh.

"It was something Rob said. He told me we were the reason the war with the Procs started. He told me everyone in the school will hate us for it. I don't get it. We didn't start any war. I mean perhaps the necklaces were our property and they were stolen, but we couldn't help the fact that they outnumbered us," Jim replied before he let out a tiny groan from jostling the bruises on his stomach. Alice stiffened at this information and she began to chew her lip, a sign that she was nervous, as she looked away. Jim noticed. "What?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, her eyes meeting his once more.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Jim asked again.

"Nothing's wrong," Alice swallowed hard.

"You're chewing your lip. Something's up," he pointed out. Alice blushed when he mentioned that.

"Oh, you notice that?" she stammered. Jim laughed.

"Alice, you're my girlfriend. I notice a lot more than you realize," he said. "So what is it?" Alice hesitated before her fingers snuck into the pocket of her tan cargo pants.

"I, um, found this newspaper clipping about a week ago. I didn't want you to see it so I hid it, because you just seemed so stressed about all the rumors that had been circulating about us," Alice sighed as she passed him the newspaper clipping and Jim scanned the article.

CREW OF THE LEGACY TO BLAME?

The look on Jim's face made Alice want to shy away from him. His hands shook with rage and a not-so-gentlemanly curse flew from his lips.

"Jim!" Alice scolded as the boy handed her the article again. It was taking all his willpower not to shred it.

"I see White's started digging his filthy hands into this as well. Whatever, I can handle people looking at me strange. They used to do it all the time, but really I don't see how this will circulate around the Academy, unless Rob spreads the lies, which I'm sure he intends to do," Jim scowled. Alice hesitated.

"That's just it though, Jim," she began, her fingers knotting with his in unease. "White didn't write this." Jim gave her an odd look.

"Then who did?"

"Someone by the name of Bancroft T. Thatcher. Only God knows how he got his hands on this information."

"Yeah, but it's still only in the Montressor Tribune," Jim pointed out.

"Well…" Alice trailed off. Jim's eyes widened as he set his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh stars no."

"Thatcher writes for the Galactic Press, not the Montressor Tribune." All Jim could do was close his eyes and let out a soft moan.

"This isn't good."

"No, it's not. That means everyone in the school will more than likely have read it."

"It wasn't our fault!" he exploded sitting bolt upright in bed. "Yeah we were in possession of the necklaces, but -" Jim stopped short when his stomach throbbed and the breath was stolen right out of him. Alice clutched his hand and put a gentle hand on his shoulder to push him back down.

"You need to rest," she gave him a look. "Forget about the stupid articles. Let's just focus on getting you cleaned up.

"Yeah, wet pants aren't exactly a joy ride," Jim grunted, still struggling to maintain his breathing.

"I'll go get you a towel and some ice to clean you up. And I'll let your mom know," Alice replied, going to stand up when Jim tugged her back, his hand still in hers. Alice gave him a curious look when he forced himself back into a sitting position and leaned in to give her a kiss. Alice melted against him when she felt his warm hand against her cheek and neck holding her in that position making. It was a very tender kiss, one Alice had not expected at all, and yet there it was. She had to smile against his lips. There was no knowing when Jim would decide to sweep her off her feet. The suspense was what made her fall deeper under his spell.

"You're breaking the kiss," he whispered, starting to smile as well. Alice giggled.

"You're breaking it too."

"Okay, on the count of three let's both stop smiling."

"That's not very romantic." Jim pulled back letting out a low laugh.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this with you when we're laughing," he snickered. Alice joined in before both of them attempted to calm down. The second kiss was sloppy, both of them trying hard not to grin. When they pulled away at last they were both smiling like fools.

"I, um, I'll go get you those things."

"Sounds good," Jim waved as Alice left the room and the boy turned to face Morph still snoozing on his pillow. "Ah, Morph, you sleep through everything."

Back in the hallway, Alice headed down the stairs to discretely find some ice and a towel. But when she entered the kitchen Mrs. Hawkins looked up from where she was cooking beside B.E.N who was scrubbing some dishes.

"Hey, Ally!" the robot greeted enthusiastically. "Where's Jimmy? I didn't see him bring back the groceries. Do you think something happened?" he gasped. Mrs. Hawkins calmed him down and told him that Jim was upstairs. "Oh. Funny, I didn't see him come in."

"So, do I want to know how bad it is?" Mrs. Hawkins then turned to Alice with a cautious expression. Alice started to speak before she stopped herself and squinted while cocking her head as if contemplating how to phrase her answer.

"Uh…no, probably not," she responded at last.

"Here's some ice and a towel. Oh, and here's a wet rag in case he has any blood or dirt," the young mother sighed and handed the items to Alice.

"How did you -?"

"Dear, I've seen Jim get into more fights than I'm sure any other mother this side of the galaxy has," Sarah Hawkins rolled her eyes. "I will never know what to do about that."

"He didn't start this one," Alice argued. "Robert beat him up."

"After what they've said about the two of you in the papers it's hardly surprising. Don't take those lies to heart, Alice. Those writers look for the best story, it just so happens that at the moment it's the crew of the Legacy," she told her. Alice gave Mrs. Hawkins a small smile.

"I know, thank you, Mrs. H," she waved as she left the room with the materials. Alice let out a silent breath as she climbed the stairs back to Jim's room. She hesitated on the top of the landing to glance out at the rain pelting a window. Her gaunt expression was reflected back at her. There was a storm roiling on the Etherium's horizon. A storm Alice knew the Empire wasn't yet ready for. She shook her head and turned away. All the young girl hoped for was that the start of their second year at the Academy wouldn't be as problematic as Rob threatened. Little did Alice know, but it would be just that.

**A/N: Woo! So first chapter up! I meant to post this earlier, but I didn't so sorry heh. So yes, this is only the beginning to all of Jim and Alice's troubles. Now the papers are all lying about them, which means everyone no longer respects them which is going to prove very problematic in their upcoming year at the Academy. We'll just have to learn how they cope with it all :o **

**And do you guys remember Maximillian White? The reporter in the first book? Yeah, haha he's coming back into play. I always swing everything back around! And Captain Amelia and Delbert are married! Yay! This takes place the week of August before September 1****st**** which is when another year of the Academy begins. To get a feel for the time period, The Eternity Star left off the first week of January – because that was their January break – so Alice took that time off to visit her parents' graves. Now, we're skipping ahead. Jim and Alice are both now seventeen and are about to begin their second year at the Academy after their summer vacation. I hope that helps.**

**Also, I suck at writing face newspaper articles, so forgive me if that was awful.**

**And I added in a sweet moment between the two of them ^^**

**Hope you all enjoy! **

**Special thanks goes to: lazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, and zerkon2002!**


	3. New Acquaintances

_**Chapter 2**_

_**New Acquaintances**_

Jim stood on the metal berth on the crowded man-made spaceport Crescentia. The sky was as clear as ever, Montressor's sun lighting up the moon's atmosphere. There was never a time where Jim wasn't happy to stand on the bustling docks, watching vendors, spacers, and the grand other assortment of people scurry about, all of them moving places unknown. Ships and ferries everywhere were blasting off into space or returning from weary voyages. Cargo was being lifted on or off of the vessels via enormous cranes. Solar sails flapped in the breeze as mantabirds floated aloft, circling stacks of barrels containing galactic fish or generally being a pest to launching juggernauts.

Jim smiled as he took in a deep breath and waited against some faded crates beside Alice, his mother, and Morph.

"And you have everything?" his mother asked again, dusting off Jim's shoulders and adjusting his Academy jacket – a pearl white uniform with a gold trim and similar pants tucked into polished black boots. Jim let out a breathy chuckle.

"Yeah, Mom, I have everything," he told her, adjusting the bags on his shoulders.

"And you, Alice?" she inquired, turning to Alice who also smiled.

"All ready, Mrs. Hawkins," she assured the mother. Sarah Hawkins tried to stop her tears as she pulled them both into a tight hug. Jim and Alice hugged her back, Jim squeezing her tighter, pressing his face into her shoulder. When they all finally pulled back Mrs. Hawkins wiped her eyes.

"You two must be careful this year. And Jim, make sure you write. Oh, and don't forget keep up on your classes. And –"

"Mom," Jim laughed. "Don't worry. Alice and I won't be gallivanting off after any pirates this year," he assured her. Sarah Hawkins shook her head as she tried to suppress her emotion.

"I know," she sighed.

"Besides, the ferry doesn't leave for another fifteen minutes. We still have to wait for Doug and Ray to get here. You're going to love them, Mom. They're really great," Jim said. Alice nodded as Morph squeaked and rested on her shoulder. The girl patted his head affectionately as they talked about another great year as they awaited the arrival of their friends. Because Terebellum was a bit too far for Ray and Doug to travel to via ferry from their home planets and towns, each of them decided to take a ferry to Crescentia, meet up with Jim and Alice and hitch a ride on the _Terebellum Express_ back to the Academy. It was a wearying trip, but Jim and Alice were both glad to catch up with their friends they hadn't seen in months and introduce them to Mrs. Hawkins who had heard many a crazy tale about them.

As they waited Alice thought about the Benbow and how she wouldn't see it for another whole year. She missed the homey atmosphere already. B.E.N had had to stay back to take care of the inn while Mrs. Hawkins saw Jim and Alice off at the spaceport. Saying goodbye to the robot hadn't been easy. B.E.N never liked saying goodbye to the first friends he had had in a century. It had been very tearful and rather obnoxious. The poor robot had stained Alice's jacket with the water that leaked from his circular pixelated eyeglasses. How the robot could cry real tears, Alice hadn't quite figured out yet. Eventually B.E.N had released the two cadets after a suffocating 'group hug'. The couple wasn't too worried. From Mrs. Hawkins' letters last year B.E.N liked working around the inn. The customers enjoyed his energetic personality and many of the townsfolk were warming up to him. Jim had also used B.E.N as an excuse to prove Treasure Planet was real, though some civilians still believed B.E.N was lying.

Alice was jarred from her thoughts when she heard someone shout out their names and moments later felt an arm wrap around her neck.

"Jim! Alice!" Ray cried, laughing as he pulled his two best friends close.

"Raymond," Alice grinned as Jim too embraced his roommate.

"Ray, it's good to see you," he said as they all pulled away. Ray adjusted his grip on his bags.

"Good to see you too, mate. And of course I'm always delighted to be graced by Princess Alice's presence," he teased, bowing low.

"Oh, stop it," Alice giggled.

"Boy, do I have a lot to tell you guys. You won't believe what I did this summer," he began when Morph interrupted him by licking the boy's face. Ray crinkled his nose. "What's up, Morph?"

Morph cooed as he returned to Jim's shoulder, panting happily.

"Well, before we talk about our vacations, I'd like you to meet someone," Jim began, turning to his mother who gave Ray a courteous smile and stepped forward.

"Hello there," Ray waved.

"Ray, this is my mom. Mom, meet Raymond," Jim introduced.

"I've heard many tales about you, Raymond," Mrs. Hawkins smiled as Ray held out his hand and they shook.

"All of them good I suspect, and you can just call me Ray, Mrs. H," he assured her. Jim looked at Alice with raised eyebrows. When in the presence of adults, Raymond switched from his usual mischievous countenance to one all manners. "So where's Doug? The ferry leaves in ten minutes, if he's not here," the short, dark-skinned boy trailed off as all of them craned their necks to see if they could spot the bird-like boy amongst the multitudes. At last a flicker of white caught Alice's attention.

"There!" she grinned, pointing to the white and blue feathered teenager making his way through the crowd wearing a bigger smile than anyone else around him.

"Doug!" Ray cried, waving his hands so the boy could see them better. As Doug drew closer, Jim realized that something wasn't quite the same. Someone else was heading their way, and judging by Doug's body language he knew said person quite well. Ray's enthusiastic arm waves stiffened when he too noticed the second individual.

"Who is that?" he demanded in a way that suggested he didn't want Jim or Alice to answer. Truth be told the girl was very pretty. She was the same species as Doug, but instead of white and blue feathers, she had violet downs. Her curved beak-like mouth was a similar shade. She had long lashes and wore an embarrassed smile as the two Aviates approached.

"Jim, Ray, Alice!" Doug greeted as he stopped in front of them. "It's so great to see you all!"

"It's great to see you too, Doug," Jim grinned and shook the boy's hand as Alice stepped forward and gave him a hug with Morph squeaking out a greeting of his own. Ray was the last to step forward, his gaze sliding to the lady beside Doug.

"Ray, I missed you," Doug smiled and pulled his shorter friend into a tight embrace. Ray laughed and hugged him back.

"Getting all emotional on me, Doug?"

"Ah, you know that's not true," Doug chuckled. Ray then cleared his throat and nodded to the girl beside Doug.

"I was not informed that we had an – ah – extra passenger," he said, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Doug, why don't you introduce us?" Alice suggested.

"Okay, guys this is Anne Marie. She's attending the Interstellar this year. She lives in my town and our families arranged for us to travel together. I tried to send all of you a letter, but it was such short notice I didn't think it would reach you in time," he explained.

"Hello," Anne Marie greeted, her purple beak turning a shade of pink.

"It's nice to meet you, Anne Marie," Alice took the initiative. "I'm Alice."

"Hi, Alice," Anne Marie smiled as the two girls shook hands in greeting. "Doug told me about you."

"He…did?" Alice blinked. Anne Marie let out a charming laugh.

"Yeah, he said you were dating Jim Hawkins which must be –"

"Me," Jim scratched the back of his neck with an awkward smile as he too stepped forward.

"Oh, you two are just too cute!" Jim and Alice shared an amused look as Anne Marie hurried on. "Forgive me, I love romantic stories. The way you two fell in love on your voyage to Treasure Planet, ah, that must have been so adorable," she clasped her feathered wings together and fluttered her eyes. The couple turned scarlet at their relationship being described so publically.

"Yeah, I suppose it was," Jim coughed before he realized his mother was still left out of the loop, not sure how to make her presence known. Happy for a subject change, Jim turned to her. "Uh, Doug, this is my mom. She came to see me and Alice off today and I thought she could meet you and Ray since she never has."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. H," Doug beamed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Doug," Sarah chuckled as she also nodded to Anne Marie. "I think, though, your ferry is about to depart. You five better board."

"Whoa, train's leaving the station," Alice said as if to add emphasis to this fact. Jim gave her a curious look at her expression. What was a train? Jim assumed it was some quirky line she had picked up in a book somewhere and decided not to bother inquiring.

"I guess this is it, Mom," Jim sighed turning to face Mrs. Hawkins who was brushing tears from her eyes.

"I suppose it is. Jim, Alice, have a wonderful year and don't forget to write," she instructed. Jim pulled her into a tight hug before stepping back as Alice also hugged the older woman.

"Thank you, Mrs. H, I'll look after Jim!" she assured her as Jim arched an eyebrow at the girls' shared laughter.

"Morph, you've got to stay behind," Jim turned to Morph as his friends walked on ahead. Morph's lower lip wobbled and he looked as if he was about to burst into tears. "Hey, Morph, you know the Interstellar's rule on pets. I don't want them to take you away and Alice and I can't get in trouble. We'll be back soon, I promise," Jim smiled, petting the little shape shifter who cooed.

"Promise?" he trilled, repeating Jim's words.

"Promise," Jim assured him with a smile as Alice and Jim cuddled the shape shifter one more time before waving to Mrs. Hawkins and hurrying after the ferry that looked ready to take off. They handed the conductor their papers and walked down the aisle until they located their friends.

"Here, I'll take your bags," Jim told Alice as he stuffed them into a rack above their seats.

"Oh, thanks," Alice smiled as she got rid of the tedious load and slid into a seat across from Ray, Doug, and Anne Marie. Jim slid into the seat beside her as the ferry doors closed and their vessel began to rise. Their journey to Terebellum had begun.

"So, I haven't seen you guys all summer. Anything new?" Doug began. Jim and Alice shared a look.

"Unless you count the press printing lies about our last voyage, then no," Jim answered.

"Yeah that was –"

"I heard about that," Anne Marie cut in, stopping Ray from finishing his sentence. The dark skinned boy scowled as Anne Marie continued, oblivious to what she had just done. "Doug explained what happened. I can't believe the Galactic Press would do such a thing!"

"I can't believe Bancroft T. Thatcher got his hands on that information," Alice replied. "I don't understand how he could have known what happened."

"It really wasn't that much of a secret, Alice," Jim pointed out.

"But to describe even the most minute details," Alice shrugged, looking uncomfortable as she sat back. Jim wrapped his arm around her and gave her shoulder a squeeze before turning back to the others.

"I have more bad news," he spoke up. "Robert is joining the Interstellar this year."

"That guy who beat you up in high school?" Doug asked when Ray burst out laughing.

"Jim got beat up in high school?" he snickered. Jim gave him a sour look silencing him at once. "I mean, I'm sorry, Jim. I'm not laughing at your pain. I just can't see you as getting taken advantage of."

"Am I that intimidating?" Jim teased.

"For sure," Alice answered with a giggle.

"Well, whatever's up with Robert, I think we can take him," Doug smiled. "Besides, I don't want to think about bad things right now. Let me tell you how I met Anne Marie…"

Alice couldn't stop her smile as she watched Doug and Anne Marie blush or chuckle every time the other jumped in to fill in details. Apparently Doug had met Anne Marie on the outskirts of the port he lived in on his home planet Ossaeta. She had been lost since she had taken a wrong turn and Doug had had to help her find her way back. They spent a majority of the summer hanging out together, and although Doug emphasized that they were only friends it was quite apparent to Alice that they were more comfortable with physical contact than normal friends were.

Raymond seemed to notice their affection as well for he harrumphed several times throughout the story and had resorted to staring out the porthole with a scowl on his face. The cadets talked for a majority of the trip, sharing tales of their summer adventures. Alice's eyes felt heavy as she listened to Jim explain some crisis he had had with his solar surfer. Her head drooped and rested on Jim's shoulder as she curled into his side and closed her eyes just listening to the vibrations from his voice.

She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until she was consumed by her dreams, tumbling in and out of consciousness.

"Hello, Alice."

Falling.

A single gunshot.

Then there was the black hole. Sucking, pulling, yanking her in, her body beginning to stretch as Alice opened her mouth in a silent scream and jerked awake, bumping Jim so he was nudged forward.

"Alice, wha –?" he gasped when he noticed that Alice was shaking. She had covered her face when she had jolted awake.

"Alice, what is it?" Doug asked as he, Ray, Anne Marie, and Jim gave her a worried look. Alice realized that she must have fallen asleep and had another nightmare so she tried to stop her shaking hands as she pulled a smile.

"Oh, it was just a dream. Nothing important. Sorry if I freaked everyone out," she let out a false laugh. The others seemed to accept this as they returned to talking, but Jim's blue eyes scrutinized Alice making her look down.

"It was another nightmare, wasn't it?" he whispered in her ear. Alice gave a very indiscriminant nod. Over the course of their previous year at the Academy Alice had continued to have nightmares every now and then about what had happened to Dancer and her parents on their previous adventure to the Eternity Star. Even as they returned to the Benbow for summer vacation her nightmares had stalked her. She had been getting better. She didn't wake up screaming in the middle of the night, but she would still jolt awake occasionally in a cold sweat.

Jim squeezed her shoulder.

"It'll get better, Alice," he assured her. "It will." Alice wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, that's what you told me all summer, I haven't been able to stop them, yet, Jim, what makes you think they'll stop now?" Jim's brow creased.

"I don't know," he sighed at last. "Maybe all we have to do is plant some happy memories. That way when you go to sleep you'll have good dreams," he shrugged. Alice let out a snort of laughter.

"I hope you're right," she whispered, touching his hand resting on her shoulder and lacing her fingers with his. "I really hope you're right."

The remainder of the voyage was uneventful as the ferry soared through the starry sky. The five teenagers dozed off here and there amidst their conversations, determined to rest up before the chaos of their first day back. When Planet Terebellum finally came into view Alice felt more than relieved. Her green eyes glittered as she stared at the approaching planet. The conductor of the ferry announced their destination as the ferry docked on one of the metal piers and the doors slid back.

"Woo, another year of Academy training," Ray got to his feet and stretched. Doug helped Anne Marie to her feet as Jim began pulling their bags out of the shelves above their heads. He handed everyone their things as they disembarked and stepped out into the late afternoon light. The Interstellar Academy could be found just beyond the bustling town of Jacksonport. Because the town spread out across a hilly landscape, the docks were all located near the bottom and thus the lesser port had been named Lower Jacksonport Landing.

"So, where were we supposed to meet Dalia and Josephine again?" Alice asked, turning to her friends. Dalia had written them all letters explaining that they'd more than likely be arriving beforehand and that their group should meet up in a café in town before heading up to the building for the evening banquet.

"I think she mentioned the Star Bistro," Doug replied, fishing the letter out of his pocket.

"Oh, I know where that is," Ray commented. "I found it my first week of school when I went exploring, follow me."

All of them followed Raymond through the winding streets and bustling civilians toward a sagging corner café with the crooked wooden shutters pulled back to let sunlight into the room. The place, as worrying as the structure was, appeared quite cozy and when the five of them entered they were greeted by a roaring fireplace and several quiet tables where a few customers milled about enjoying their drinks and snacks.

"Hey, you guys, over here!" Jim and the others all looked up to see Dalia waving them over. Alice noticed a grumpy looking alien giving them all a sour look at disrupting the silence as they hurried over to Dalia and Josephine's corner table.

"Hey, guys, it's great to see you," Dalia smiled, punching Ray and Jim's shoulders. "Jeez, Jim, what happened to your eye?" Jim subconsciously brought his fingers up to his still bruised left eye before he shrugged.

"Long story." Dalia gave him a curious look before pulling Alice into a hug. "Well, if it isn't Alice. It seems like forever since I was able to talk to you!"

"It's great to see you too, Dalia," Alice laughed. She then turned to look down at Josephine who was holding a very delicate cup of tea with her legs crossed and her black hair as curly as ever. She had on a neutral expression as she surveyed Alice.

"Hello, Alice," she greeted. "It's nice to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you're in good health as well, Josephine," Alice nodded in response. Jim stuck his hands in his pockets as he cleared his throat. As much as Josephine and Alice had settled their dispute over him throughout the last year, it was easy to see that there were a few loose wires still sparking between them.

"You two haven't met Anne Marie yet, have you?" Jim said, changing the subject.

"No, we haven't," Dalia shook her head as she ran her green pawed hand through her bright orange hair. Anne Marie's beak colored as Doug once again presented her to the two girls who shook her hand. Once all of their formalities were set aside, they rested their bags on the floor around the table as they each ordered a bit of food from the money their parents or guardians had sent with them for the trip.

Ray stuffed another cookie in his mouth.

"Man, I'm really missing Academy meals," he commented through a mouthful of oatmeal raisin. Dalia rolled her eyes. Jim had to smirk into his own cup of freshly squeezed purp juice. Just as he was bringing the cup to his lips once more the bell above the café door tinkled as someone entered the shop. Jim turned and glanced over his shoulder before he did a double take.

It was Robert, he was carrying his own bags which meant he had probably just departed from his own ferry. The boy noticed Jim and gave him a malicious grin, starting toward him. Jim tensed, prepared to get to his feet and knock Rob's teeth out when he noticed the boy stop as if thinking better of it. Shaking his head he slid into a seat close by and flagged down the waitress.

"We should probably head up to the Academy. It's getting late and we need to unpack," Jim turned around and said. Thankfully the others agreed, not seeming to notice the present danger or the tension. As they left the café, heading up to the Academy, Alice nudged Jim's shoulder.

"That was Robert in there, wasn't it?" she whispered. Jim gave a slight nod. "Don't worry, Jim, he didn't try to push you around again. He's a coward and won't come after you if you're with us."

"What if I'm not with you?" Jim muttered, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Just because he got into the Academy doesn't mean his friends have. He has no cronies here, no one to back him up," Alice assured him. Jim tilted his head to the evening sun sinking in the sky.

"At least, not yet," he whispered.

**A/N: Well would you look at that? Doug has a little lady friend! It's about time that bird got a girlfriend! Pshhh, I'm just kidding. She's not his girlfriend, just a new acquaintance, but you're going to get to see how she soon plays into the story. And it appears Raymond already doesn't like her. Can any of you guys guess why? So this was mostly just a little filler chapter to introduce Anne Marie and show that Robert is stalking Jim, YIKES!**

**Yeah, once again, this chapter probably wasn't as exciting, but the upcoming chapters will be! Oh they most certainly will be *insert evil laughter here*. No, but seriously guys I've got soooo many BIG ideas for this story and I really hope I'm going to catch a lot of you by surprise and make you go, "What?! No way!"**

**At least, that's what I hope. It's going to be a reeeeaaaallly long story too, because there's no way I can trim it down without taking away from the added affect and the plotline.**

**Also, Alice is still having nightmares, eh? Well, yeah, that's not a huge part to the plot, I just added it in to show that she's still struggling with what happened to her parents and to Dancer. **

**I think that about sums it up, I finally got off of writer's block, but now I have no time! RAWR!**

**Special thanks goes to: lazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, JessyHeick, Death101-Fox, DragonEmerald98, Chersti, Ryadai, and kittyallstars!**

**You guys are seriously amazing! Sorry for the long wait on this :D **


	4. Mechanical Conundrum

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Mechanical Conundrum**_

The students' first week back at the Academy was just as busy as they had suspected. Jim, Alice, and the rest of their friends got their expected schedules the night before their official first day of classes. As Jim looked over his schedule that morning after role call – where the students were supposed to line up outside their dorms for punctual inspection – he was pleased that he had most of his classes with at least one of his friends. The six of them sat at their familiar table in the cafeteria with the exception of Anne Marie taking up a seat beside Doug who didn't seem to mind the arrangement. Ray, however, did.

As Jim walked to his mechanics class later in the day with the dark skinned boy he made a point to bring it up.

"I just thought he was going to show her around and be done with it," Ray grumbled. "I didn't think this was going to be a permanent thing."

"Why do you care if she sits with us? She's new and scared. Doug's the only real friend she's got. Besides, nobody else has a problem with her," Jim replied as they headed down the hall to the room at the end of the corridor.

"She's just…she's just too weird," Raymond muttered. Jim shot him a look.

"You know, you're acting kind of rude."

"I don't care if I'm acting rude!" Ray threw up a hand since his other was still hanging onto his books. "She's just too comfortable with him and I don't like it. I'm supposed to be Doug's go-to guy, not her," he snapped. It finally dawned on Jim what was going on and he had to laugh.

"Ray, are you jealous of Anne Marie? Afraid a girl is stealing away your guy time?" he joked. Ray rolled his eyes.

"I'm not jealous of her. If anything, she's jealous of me," Ray snorted.

"Ri-ight," Jim laughed when Ray swung a good-humored punch at his shoulder.

"Don't mess with me today, Hawkins. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh lighten up it's our first mechanics II class of the year," Jim smiled. "Aren't you glad to stretch your skills?" It was true, ever since Raymond was five years old he had been tinkering with anything and everything metal. He had been required to take Mechanics I before Mechanics II their previous year and he had always complained they weren't acknowledging his superior skills. Raymond had made top of that class. Jim wasn't too far behind. Although he had been building solar surfers since he was eight he wasn't used to the technology aboard greater galleons.

As they entered the familiar classroom they surveyed their new classmates. Several of the cadets Jim recognized and he waved to a few who called out his name and asked how he was doing.

"Fine, how about you, Brian?" Jim grinned, taking a seat and leaning back to address the alien boy behind him.

"Eh, another year, what's the big deal?" he joked. Jim opened his mouth to reply when another voice entered the conversation.

"Hey, Hawkins."

Jim's eyes snapped up, his heart leaping into his throat when he realized who had addressed him. It was Robert. There was no doubt in Jim's mind now that the boy was stalking him like an oppressive shadow waiting for the right moment to strike. Jim turned to face the boy, his blue eyes flashing.

"What do you want, Rob?"

"Whoa, you don't need to get so defensive. I just wanted to admire that shiner on your face. How'd that happen anyway?" he mocked. Jim clenched his fist and turned away, trying to breathe deep. If Rob didn't leave now Jim wasn't convinced he could hold himself back from another fight. "Aw, sorry, didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Lay off you pig headed brute," Ray snapped. Robert sneered.

"Look who's talking, shrew."

"Who you calling a shrew?" Ray roared, leaping to his feet. Ray had always been defensive of his smaller than normal height. Whereas Jim and Doug continued to grow, Ray seemed to remain at a constant level of five foot four.

"Ray, ignore him," Jim grabbed the boy's sleeve and tried to pull him down.

"Better control your pet, Hawkins. I might step on him sometime."

"Oh that is it!" Ray snarled, curling his hand into a fist right as their professor, Mr. Harckham, walked into the room.

"Peters, in your seat now! I'm going to pretend I didn't see that. And who are you?" Harckham asked, staring Robert down. The bully seemed to lose his courage.

"Robert Clark," he replied.

"Well then get your lower bottom into a seat, Mr. Clark," Harckham ordered as he set his papers on his podium in front of the room. Robert slumped away as Ray also fell back into the chair beside Jim. The boy grumbled under his breath and Jim slapped his back in thanks. Mr. Harckham began the lesson with the usual round of rules and safety regulations when it came to dealing with heavy machinery. Jim enjoyed his classes mainly because Harckham did not tolerate any funny business, but highly encouraged creativity. At times he could even be a bit eccentric. It was nearing the end of class before he finished up with the safety lecture he'd been preaching to his students rapidly taking notes.

"Well, that about wraps up the major pointers for today. Tomorrow we're going to get to work on our first big project of the semester. Since we have a limited amount of time remaining I'll only explain the basics. You and a partner are going to get together and build your very own fast flying machine. You'll have access to all of the tools and doohickeys in the back there. You have two weeks to complete this project. Whether it be a longboat, a solar surfer, or any other airborne apparatus, you must have it constructed and in working order by the deadline."

"Why's that, Sir?" a student in the back inquired. Mr. Harckham smirked.

"Because ladies and gentlemen, you're going to fly them in a race."

Jim and Ray looked at each other, exhilaration evident in their expressions, as the rest of the class broke out into excited chatter.

"Partners?" Jim asked raising his hand. Ray shot him a devilish smile.

"Partners," he agreed, clasping Jim's hand in a firm shake right as the bell rang announcing their next class. The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Jim. He knew that with Ray's excellent mechanic skills and Jim's ability to pilot just about anything made them an unstoppable team. Even the thought of Robert in his class couldn't dampen his mood.

* * *

"Jim? Jim, are you awake?"

Jim grunted in his sleep and rubbed his head against the stack of books beneath him.

"You need to get up," the voice persisted. Jim's brow furrowed, determined not to come back to the world of the living just yet, when he felt someone's fingers against his side. His eyes snapped open and he let out a yelp, jerking awake to see Alice standing over him laughing.

"I didn't know you were ticklish," she giggled. Jim colored.

"I'm not ticklish," he muttered, realizing he had been drooling in his sleep. He wiped the spittle off his mouth and slid his books out of Alice's view in embarrassment.

"Oh really?" she arched a teasing eyebrow and crossed her arms. Jim gave her an even look.

"Yeah, now why did you wake me up?"

"Because your mechanics class starts in ten minutes," Alice replied, nodding to the clock suspended on the library's wall. Jim groaned as he began gathering his papers and blueprints. Alice watched him. "How's the solar surfer coming along?"

"It's fine. Ray just wanted me to look over some of these blueprints. I really think we're going to blow this thing out of the water," he told Alice, smiling as he got to his feet and stretched.

"That's great," Alice praised. "So have you decided who's going to fly it yet?"

"Me," Jim answered, rubbing his neck. "Ray's the one coming up with all of the design ideas. I'm just trying to improve where I can. The materials we can use are like nothing I'm used to when building my old scrappy solar surfers at home. Usually I just had to take some stuff lying around town," he shrugged. "We decided I should pilot it, since I've had plenty of hands on experience."

"Yes, you most certainly have," Alice laughed. "And you still won't get me within twenty yards of that death machine." Jim smirked.

"Aw, come on, you know you like it. No one can stay away from the freedom forever."

"I wish that were true. I just don't know if I'll ever amount to a good spacer if I can hardly scale a shroud," Alice sighed, her shoulders slumping. Jim gave her a sympathetic look.

"You're doing fine, Alice, really. After dinner tonight let's hang out, I've still got to tell you about the design process," he grinned. Alice had to chuckle at the way Jim's blue eyes lit up just mentioning a solar surfer.

"Sure, but you should get to class, or you're going to be late," she warned, once again nodding to the clock. Jim noticed the limited amount of time he had left.

"Uh-oh," he muttered before leaning in and kissing Alice's cheek. "I'll see you at dinner!" he called over his shoulder as he ran from the room, the librarian shooting him a very disapproving glance. As Jim sprinted through the halls he tried his best not to send others sprawling. Several times he jumped out of the way at the last moment. By the time he reached the mechanics room his professor was just arriving as well. Jim ran up out of breath as Mr. Harckham, carrying a cup of coffee, gave him an odd look.

"Running out of time, Hawkins?" he teased.

"Hey, time flies," Jim answered making his professor chuckle as they entered the room and Jim headed over to the table Ray was working on their propped up solar surfer.

"Well, it took you long enough," Ray grunted as he stared hard at a piece of the engine he was working on. Both Jim and Raymond had changed out of their Academy uniforms to save their formal clothing from any grease stains. Ray's shirt was already splotched with every industrialized liquid available. He was wearing a tool belt around his hips, a wrench behind his ear while he used a screw driver to tighten some bolts.

"What's that?" Jim asked, ignoring his friend's earlier comment.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Short version."

"This is going to connect the solar sail to the engine. I'm trying to find a way for it to suck in a greater amount of solar power to make our machine go faster," Ray scratched his head.

"Want me to take a look at it?" Jim offered. Ray passed it over to him. Jim squinted and bent over the machine. He poked around with the wires for a long moment before rearranging a few. "Do you think that'll work?"

Ray stared down at it before his face lit up.

"Perfect! You should head to the back and try to find some cloth for the sail. Maybe we could even tweak that so we'll have more solar crystals taking in more power," Ray jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Jim smiled as he left their table, heading to the back of the room where he spotted Rob working on the very miniature sized longboat he was attempting to build. Jim tried not to snort and silently goaded himself on the fact that Robert didn't know two drubloons about real engineering.

"Hey, Hawkins!"

Jim internally groaned and turned around to face Rob sneering at him.

"You think that splinter you call a board is going to take down our longboat?"

"Shut up, Rob," Jim rolled his eyes, reaching for some solar sail fabric. He was not in the mood to deal with the bully today. So far his morning hadn't been that bad. His and Ray's solar surfer was coming along great and he had a date with his girlfriend to look forward to that night. Jim was determined not to let Rob sour his mood.

"Scared of a little competition, Jim?"

Jim whipped around in surprise at the newer voice joining the party. Out from underneath the longboat slid Brian. He passed Jim a cheeky look. Jim was appalled.

"Brian? You're working with Rob?"

"Yeah, I don't see what the big deal is."

"I just didn't think you'd waste your talents on this guy," Jim joked, jerking his thumb toward Robert. Brian gave Jim a serious look.

"You may have been a hotshot in finding Treasure Planet, but because of you the war with the Procs has started. I guess you can't win all the time, eh? I just don't think it's fair for you to judge other people when you've screwed up more than anyone else in this school." Jim hadn't been expecting that response. He took a step back. Brian had always been short and to the point and now Jim's fears had been proven true. Bancroft T. Thatcher's column had reached other cadets' ears.

"How can you say that? We were outnumbered, there was no way we couldn't hand over the necklaces," Jim argued, his fists clenching at his sides.

"I don't know why the great Captain Amelia didn't turn around in the first place. Thanks to you, Ray, and the others aboard the Legacy the galaxy is at war," Brian retorted, getting to his feet.

"None of us started the war!" Jim spat, but even as the words left his mouth he knew his argument was at best a weak one.

"Really?" Brian scoffed, crossing his arms in a sort of challenge.

"That's all anyone is looking for at the moment, a scapegoat. All you want to do is point fingers instead of trying to solve the problem," Jim growled.

"You're the problem," Brian's voice elevated a pitch making several students turn to face them.

"Am I, Brian? Then say it to my face. Say it, name off all of my faults," Jim took a menacing step forward.

"Oh you have plenty, Jim, and vanity is at the top of the list," Brian sneered. Jim's glare was ice cold.

"And who's been feeding you all of these things? Rob?" he demanded. "I can't believe you don't see through his lies!"

"What lies? At least his parents are struggling to send him to a better school. You got in free because you sucked up to that weak feline captain."

"She's stronger than you, that's for sure," Jim snapped. "Besides, I proved I was good enough to get in because I have real talent and didn't leech off my parents' money."

"Your parents don't have any money to leech off of in the first place. Or should I say parent? Where's your daddy, Jim?"

That set Jim off like a spontaneous solar flare. Almost as if a furnace had erupted inside of him, he started toward Brian when someone caught his arm and tugged him back.

"Jim, no!" Ray cried. By now the room was almost silent as the students all turned to experience the fight about to take place. At the same time Ray jumped in, Harckham looked up from his desk.

"Hawkins!"

Jim stopped and allowed Raymond to force his fist down. He was seething with anger now, especially since Rob leaned against his longboat and smirked, knowing he had beaten Jim for the first time without even having to raise a fist.

"See me after class," Harckham ordered. "Now everyone back to work! I don't want to see any more scuffles."

Jim turned to Ray who wore a solemn expression.

"Let's forget about it," the shorter boy suggested. "You head up front, I'll grab the solar sail." Jim ducked his head as he walked to the front and their desk where he began to twirl around a wrench, deep in thought. The more time swept by in the class the more Jim began to feel guilty. He had almost lost control. He couldn't lose control here. Robert had wanted Jim to start the fight, it was the only way for him to get into serious trouble without drawing attention back to the bully himself. The more Jim thought about it the more he realized it was an ingenious plan. A shiver ran up his spine. Robert was smarter than Jim had given him credit for. That set Jim's teeth on edge, but if Rob could play his cards so could Jim.

As the bell finally rang for the end of class Ray gave Jim a comforting pat on the back as the other students emptied out, most of them shooting Jim sympathetic or mocking looks. Within moments it was only Jim and Harckham left.

"Approach my desk, Jim," Harckham called him forward. Jim did as he was told, looking down. Before his professor could even begin Jim opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to do that. It won't happen again," he blurted out. For a moment Harckham looked surprised before he shook his head.

"I'm happy to hear that, Hawkins. You're a good student and I'm proud that you understand your actions today were not very exemplary." Jim nodded. "But I'm afraid I'm still going to have to ask you serve a detention with me tonight."

"What?" Jim's head snapped up, his mouth hanging open flabbergasted.

"I'm not sorry, Mr. Hawkins. Becoming a true spacer is hard work. It's important always to understand how your actions affect others, that's what makes a good captain. Today I witnessed a young lad about to throw a punch at his fellow cadet. That is unacceptable behavior especially if you're crewing with people you don't necessarily enjoy, yet they are still placed under your command. As the captain you are the figurehead of justice and order. I think this detention will teach you a bit about discipline and will help you think before you act while faced with a similar crisis in the future," Harckham responded.

"But, Sir, I had plans tonight. Is there any way I could serve it tomorrow?" Jim asked, begging his lucky stars to take pity on him.

"I'm sorry, Jim, but you'll be serving it tonight."

Jim tried to suppress his groan. His body visibly deflated at his night alone with Alice now being ruined.

"I am fair, Jim. The only reason you're serving this detention is because I believe it will help you become a better spacer one day. It's my duty to prepare you and give you the tools necessary to reach your goals. Discipline is one of those tools, dismissed."

As Jim sulked out of the classroom he felt as though a weight had dropped on his chest. His day, that had started out so well, had plummeted and only within the first hour. He didn't think it could have gone more wrong.

**A/N: Well it's about darn time I uploaded this chapter, sheesh! I keep you guys waiting too long, don't I? Man, I'm really sorry about that. Anyway, this chapter was a lot of fun to write. Now, I know these upcoming chapters won't be as epic because they're all taking place at the Academy, but I'll still try to spice them up with some drama and romance ;)**

**It is important for me to write these chapters because they help provide a basis for a lot of things that will continue on throughout the rest of the story. So, now you all probably understand why Ray is jealous, eh? And Jim's got a detention! :o Shame on you, Jim, your mother would not be proud. Haha just kidding XD And, are you guys all pumped to see how their solar surfer comes along? I hope you are, the race is going to be epic! (At least, I'll **_**try**_** to make it epic -.-)**

**Thank you to all my lovely readers!**

**Special Thanks goes to: PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, lazyX1000, and Hang Tuah! You guys are awesome! **


	5. Airborne

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Airborne**_

Alice stared at the book in her hands as she walked down the deserted corridor toward the cafeteria. A majority of the school had already gone to the mess hall for dinner. Alice was attempting to finish up a reading assignment from one of her classes so it didn't interfere with her and Jim's time together later on. She was so absorbed in the history of the Neophlin Space Pact she didn't realize where she was going until it was too late. Smacking into the person, she stumbled back as her book slipped from her fingers and hit the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and –" Alice stopped short when she realized who she had bumped into. "Doug?" Doug shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, hi, Alice," he greeted, waving a wing, trying to shuffle past her.

"Why aren't you at dinner?"

"Uh, I'm just not feeling so well," he stammered. Alice frowned.

"Maybe some soup will help, you could get some at supper," she suggested, wondering why he looked so nervous.

"No, I should really get going, I just don't feel good, bye!" he waved and took off down the hall before Alice could stop him.

"Um, bye?" Alice raised a hand in an awkward farewell before shrugging her shoulders, picking up her book, and continuing on her quest to the cafeteria. Once in the noisy great hall she located her table of friends and slipped into a seat beside Jim who didn't acknowledge her. "Hey, guys, do you know what's up with Doug?" she began, tapping her fingers against her textbook.

"No. Why, is something wrong?" Dalia asked, slurping up some noodles.

"I just ran into him the hallway. He looked uncomfortable and told me he was sick," Alice replied. Dalia shrugged as she swallowed her bite.

"Probably just an Aviate thing," she said before turning to Anne Marie who looked a little worried. "Do you know what's going on, Anne?" Dalia nudged her. Anne Marie looked up in surprise.

"Oh, uh, no. I don't. If you guys don't mind, I think I'll skip dinner tonight. I'm not that hungry," she admitted, her beak turning pink.

"Of course you're not," Ray snorted, crossing his arms and refusing to look at her. Josephine smacked the back of his head making the boy cry out. "Watch it woman!"

"Go ahead, Anne Marie. Ignore Ray, he can be insensitive," Alice assured the girl, passing her a smile. Anne Marie gave Alice a grateful look before sweeping from the room.

"Seriously, what was that for?" Ray grumbled, still rubbing the back of his head.

"You're being rude," Josephine retorted with her own pointed look. Ray scowled.

"I'm just saying that whenever Doug's not around she runs away. Seriously, she needs to back off of my best friend. If I know Doug I know that he needs space, something he won't get if she's always in his way."

"Ray, you're being daft, did you ever think she may be more comfortable with Doug? Did you ever think Doug might not mind her presence?" Dalia scoffed. Raymond stared between Josephine, Dalia, and Alice all nodding their heads in agreement as the boy sat, finally at a loss for words.

"Jim, back me up on this," Ray called. Jim just grunted, staring down at his plate of rice and an odd type of meat.

"Jim, what's wrong?" Alice asked. Jim scratched the back of his neck, keeping his head bowed and refusing to answer.

"Jim got detention," Raymond supplied.

"What? How?" Alice demanded.

"Brian was being a jerk in our Mechanics class, but Harckham caught Jim about to beat him up. I tried to stop him, but I was tad too late," Ray explained.

"He wasn't just being stupid. He's working with Rob and he has read Thatcher's column," Jim finally ground out. Alice bit her lower lip.

"So what did he say?" she whispered.

"He said enough," Jim retorted. "Now I have to serve detention tonight. So much for our date."

"We have plenty of time this weekend," Alice assured him. "Besides, I have to get some homework done. Just…" she hesitated and took Jim's hand. "Just try to ignore them, Jim. I know it's not easy, but…try. Rob wants you to slip up. He's trying to push you over the edge."

"I know," Jim sighed as he checked the time. "I should go, I don't want to make Harckham have another reason to 'discipline' me," Jim mocked and got to his feet while taking his tray and leaving the lunchroom and his friends behind. It took him a while to reach the Mechanics classroom but when he did he spotted Harckham bent over his desk. The only light in the room was a small kerosene lamp casting a flickering glow over the professor's desk. Jim cleared his throat and knocked on the doorframe. Harckham looked up before he smiled.

"Ah, Jim, yes, come in, come in," he greeted, waving Jim into the room.

"So what am I supposed to do, Sir?" Jim asked, trying to remain respectful. He had to earn his place again and it was better to start right away.

"Tonight I'm going to have you straighten up some papers for me. This stack here needs to be organized. I've been meaning to do it for weeks, but, you know me. I'm quite the clutter brain," he chuckled and slid a rather imposing stack of papers toward Jim across the desk. Jim pulled up a seat, his heart sinking down into his stomach. Shaking his head he reached for the first few papers and began to sort them into respective piles.

At first Jim didn't pay much attention to the documents he was sorting, but as the hour pressed on he began to notice words and phrases here and there. As Jim reached for another paper his eyes located the Intergalactic Naval Emblem in the top right corner. Pulling the paper into his lap so Harckham wouldn't notice what he was doing, Jim began to read.

_ We still have no reliable leads as to where the Procyon Ambassador, Amos Morgan, is stashing his secret plans. We've had several eye-witness accounts of Procyons and Procyon trimaran ships around the galaxy, but they appear to vanish before police or other law-abiding civilians can stop them. What worries us all is that the Procyons are planning something much, much larger than what the Empire is ready for. There have only been reports of a few attacks here and there by ships attempting escape, but no fleet has been spotted, no reason to assemble an army, yet. Our best guess is that the Procyons are hiding out on their home planet, assembling a war fleet to sail for Parliament._

_ Yet, if this is so, nobody can understand why they haven't done it already. We have our top researchers trying to find out more of the Eternity Star's massed weapon of destruction and the Queen fears they are still trying to harness this power._

_ We have been unable to successfully capture one of their marauding ships to take in for questioning or to use to the Empire's advantage._

_ However, about two weeks ago one of the squadrons in the area around Planet Anoba in Redcoast picked up word that Procyons were in the area. When investigating the abandoned base they found no signs of the coons, but one of the captains managed to discover an odd sort of natural red dust which is now being dubbed Red Matter. When taken back to Waystation Grant for further scientific examination, this Red Matter is nothing that any of our top-most researchers have ever seen, but they have managed to assemble some of its properties._

_ Red Matter is extremely combustible and has a similar smell and feel of gun powder, yet instead of blowing outward like a standard detonation Red Matter implodes, sucking in anything within the surrounding area and vaporizing it. This is a call to arms for all Intergalactic captains, commanders, cadets, etc. There is no longer any doubt that the Procyons are planning to use Red Matter and therefore it is the Royal Navy's duty to stop their treason before –_

"Something wrong, Jim?"

Jim reluctantly dragged his eyes away from the information in his lap to look up at Harckham's expectant expression.

"No," he lied, sliding more documents onto his lap to cover up the one he'd been reading. Harckham gave him an intense stare.

"Those are all just old notices from the Navy. We've got to be prepared for anything nowadays with the threat of the Procyons on the horizon," he explained. For a while Jim was silent as Harckham returned to his work.

"Sir?" he spoke up again. Harckham folded his purple fingers and looked up once more. "Doesn't the Empire have any leads at all?"

"Only one," Harckham sighed. "The one the crew of the Legacy handed over."

"The Eternity Star," Jim mumbled, looking down.

"I do not blame you, Jim, or anyone else that was aboard your vessel when the Procyons attacked. It was only a matter of time before they tried to revolt again, and the Legacy was the catalyst. You've probably realized there are still others who seek to put the blame on you and your friends," Harckham said.

"Yeah, I've noticed," Jim whispered.

"There is even some conflict amongst the teachers here, especially regarding Captain Doppler, as I hear she's called now. The wise feline is now also facing estrangement. I'm not going to lie to you, Jim. The road ahead of you will be no easy path. Tread carefully," he warned. Jim felt a shiver run up and down his spine at his words. Even though talk of war was brewing, there was still very little chance Jim would experience the fighting while only in his second cadet year at the Academy. But while he was protected within the walls of the Interstellar, what did that mean for his friends and family still out and about in the galaxy? Jim couldn't help but worry.

* * *

"It's called _Red Matter_," Jim explained a few days later during lunch as he and Ray both carried the solar surfer out onto the Academy's flying field. They finished the contraption at last and had decided to take it on a test flight. "At least, that's what the Navy is dubbing it as. If the Procyons have found a way to use this stuff the whole galaxy is in grave danger," Jim continued as they laid the solar surfer on the nicely cut grass.

"Mmmhmm," Ray hummed as he double checked the board to make sure it was in working order.

"And we're the ones that let it happen," Jim continued in a dejected voice. "Because of us the Empire could be destroyed."

"Mmm."

"Are you even listening?" Jim frowned as Ray stood up and sighed.

"Look, Jim, I get it that this Red Matter is a nasty piece of work and that we're all doomed and that Procyon power is on the rise, but what can we do? We're just two teenagers at an Academy. All we need to do is focus on the 'here' and the 'now' and right now we've got a race to win," he announced, slapping Jim's back. "So get on that board and test it, for Kinapis' sake!"

Jim didn't want to let the subject drop and he didn't like the way Raymond disregarded it so easily, but the prospect of getting to fly a solar surfer again excited him enough to forget about his problems for now. Jim ran his hand over the board's sleek design, just feeling the beauty he and Ray had constructed. The best part about flying, for Jim at least, was getting to taste freedom. Whenever he flew his problems couldn't catch him. Two years ago it had been an easy outlet for his resentment toward his father. Not much had changed, Jim still felt relief when he tried to escape his complications via piloting a solar craft, but now his problems had become more extensive. Perhaps Ray was right, a ride on super-powered solar surfer was what he needed.

Jim slid his foot into the leather strap, keeping him secured while allowing his left foot to have access to the buttons that operated the solar sail and thrusters. The antigravity cloud both boys had installed allowed the board to hover on a bank of air a foot off the ground – similar to the way galleons and carriages hovered when stopped or docked on piers. Wheels were not necessary in their universe.

Jim popped up the enormous solar sail and sucked in a deep breath of satisfaction as he grabbed onto the handle allowing him to steer the dorsal fin shaped sail. Almost at once the Arcturian solar crystals imbedded in the cloth material began sucking in sunlight, draining it into the engine for Jim to have maximum power. Jim looked around at the cloudless blue sky. It was the perfect day to test their contraption – there was plenty of sun and the air currents were subdued.

"Ready for this?" Jim turned to Ray and asked. The dark skinned boy laughed.

"Just get on with it, Jim. I want to see my masterpiece fly."

"Your masterpiece?" Jim arched an eyebrow. Raymond blushed.

"Ours," he corrected as Jim smirked and slipped his left foot back, hitting the thrusters. At once the engines roared to life, blasting Jim off into the sky. The teenager let out a yell of delight as the wind and sunlight caught the sail as Jim traveled higher and higher, flying up into the blue sky as far as he could go without getting lost in the stratosphere. Once Jim decided he should go no further, he snapped the solar sail down so it retracted onto the side of the board and the engines died. Closing his eyes, Jim held out his arms as he tipped backward and began to fall. It was time to really show off his moves. As he gained speed, falling toward the Academy's grounds at breakneck speeds, Jim drew his arms back into his chest as he began to spin the board so he and the solar surfer were slicing through the air upside down.

Right before Jim was about to hit the ground, he straightened the board, pulled up the sail and shot across the grass faster than he had on any solar surfer before. Once again retracting the sail, Jim bent his knees and gripped the edge of the board when his eyes locked on something perfect for his flight. A devious glint entered his eyes as he zeroed in on the stack of crates. Once again, Jim waited until the last minute before he jerked the board upright, climbing at a ninety degree angle, just missing the cargo. Gripping the edge of the board he spun it around and flew back toward the grassy terrain, angling the board once more so he blasted across the field.

"Woo! Yeah!" Jim screamed, flipping around in the air, doing loop de loops and even attempting the Cygnus Spin – an old solar surfing trick he had taught himself back on Montressor.

Jim had never felt a solar surfer run so smooth in his life. The board was built for speed and adrenaline – the perfect mix of everything Jim desired. The aerodynamic design allowed him to bend the wind whilst in flight and the distributed weight provided Jim with perfect balance – an element very important when riding a solar surfer.

It felt like Jim was flying for ages when Raymond finally called him back down. Jim slowed the board and jumped off in front of his friend as he laughed, breathing hard and running his hand through his windswept hair.

"So I'm guessing it worked, eh?" Ray smirked as he twirled a screwdriver around his fingers with ease.

"That's the fastest board I've ever ridden!" Jim exclaimed, high fiving his friend as he pulled the board up and ran his hand over the sanded wood. "It's perfect. There's no way we can't win this thing."

"I sure hope you're right, Jim," Ray scratched the back of his neck, crouching down to observe one of the metal thrusters still warm from its latest test flight.

"Of course I'm right. Rob won't stand a chance against us," Jim replied, still unable to stop his crooked grin. Ray stood up with his own proud smile before a frown slipped into place.

"Even so, I don't trust Rob. Make sure you've got some extra Arcturian crystals in your pockets and a screwdriver in case he pulls some nasty trick," he rubbed his chin.

"Relax, Ray. Rob may have some bulk on the ground, but he's got nothing against me when we're airborne." Ray still didn't look convinced.

"Just be careful, Jim. I don't doubt that you can rub his face in the dirt when it comes to solar surfing, but that doesn't mean he won't do everything in his power to stop you if he can."

Jim's mouth set in a grim line at that ominous thought and as the two boys dragged their flying machine back to the mechanics room Jim made a mental note to keep some tools in his pocket lest Rob did attempt something against the rules.

**A/N: Annnd! The next chapter is finally posted! Woo! So this chapter was mainly just some epic shots of Jim flying on a solar surfer again, because he looks so freaking awesome when he does. Also, this chapter is severely important to the plot. Red Matter, everyone. That is going to come up later in the story. The Red Matter idea in this story I actually based off of the Red Matter in Star Trek *is sneaky* but don't assume it's the same plot or same thing going on in this story. **

**Also, I forgot to mention, but I'm going to be splitting this story into TWO PARTS again. PART 1 is called The Contrivance. Yeah, I'll let you guys ponder what that means. **

**Finally, Doug…what's up with him? I'm sure most of you can figure it out since I'm terrible at keeping secrets from my readers, but if you can't you'll have to keep reading ;)**

**Special thanks goes to lazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, The Gabification, and Lady Le Fleur**

**You guys are seriously rockin' :D**


	6. A Night Under the Stars

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A Night Under the Stars**_

Ray squinted at his friend and the very ridiculous looking picnic basket hanging on his arm. He arched an eyebrow at Jim's happy expression.

"No," the boy shook his head. "You're suicidal if you want to walk through the Academy looking like that."

"It's just a basket," Jim shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you look like a posy," Ray snorted, crossing his arms. Jim rolled his eyes as he reached for the door handle.

"I just need some place to store the meal. Besides, Alice and I will be stealthy," he said as they headed down the hall for dinner, or rather Ray was headed to dinner. Jim was headed to meet Alice for their date. After Jim's solar surfing trial earlier he had to admit the perfect way to end the day was a picnic with his girlfriend.

"Speaking of stealth. Where is Doug? I haven't seen him all day," Ray grumbled.

"Ah, he's probably already at dinner," Jim replied, rubbing his neck with his free hand. Ray's sharp gaze noticed Jim's sudden demeanor.

"You know where he is, don't you?" Ray demanded, jumping in front of Jim and making the boy slide to a halt.

"What? No I don't," Jim argued, crossing his arms despite the picnic basket hanging off of him.

"Yeah you do. Where is he? What's going on?" Ray demanded. Jim struggled to answer when Ray grabbed his jacket and pulled him forward. "Jim, is he avoiding me?"

"Hey, guys."

Jim and Ray looked up to see Doug standing beside them, the Aviate was smiling, his beak a rosy hue. Ray released Jim and the teenager pulled back, straightening out his uniform with an irritated expression as Ray then rounded on Doug.

"Dude, where have you been?"

"I was in the library, studying," Doug answered, his body calm and collected.

"Oh," Ray said, feeling embarrassed he had been so invasive a moment before. "That's cool. I just haven't seen you around a lot." Doug shifted his weight, his façade slipping.

"Uh, I've had a lot of homework. You know…darn arithmetic classes…" he trailed off.

"Okay," Ray hesitantly replied. "I was heading to dinner. Jim's heading out with Alice on a date," he scoffed when Jim shot him an exasperated look, sensing the rising tension between the two of them and itching to get out of there.

"Um, about dinner. I was actually going to head back to our dorm to get a head start on some of my history homework. I have a paper due in a week. If it's alright with you," Doug replied, still not looking at Raymond. Just before the short boy was about to respond, a new voice joined the party.

"Hey, boys!" Dalia waved, coming down the hall, her book bag slung over her shoulder. "You all heading to dinner?"

"I'm actually going to meet Alice in the Academy's garden," Jim cut in, sensing a quick escape.

"Yeah, that's right you two had a date," Dalia gave him an exaggerated wink and a laugh. "Well, have fun, Jim. Don't keep her waiting for that lip action!" she called after him as Jim waved and left the other three in the hallway. "So, dinner?" Dalia clapped her hands together.

"I'm going back to the dorm. Maybe tomorrow. I'll see you guys around, okay?" Doug quickly announced before turning and jogging down the hall. Ray stood there for a moment, unsure of what had just happened. Dalia whistled.

"Well, I can see why he's in a rush to get out of here."

"What?" Ray frowned, turning to look at her. Dalia snickered.

"Isn't it obvious? Anne Marie told me the same thing earlier tonight. Everything about Doug's expression just confirmed it."

"What are you talking about?" Ray grumbled, tapping his foot, not understanding where she was going with it, but somehow knowing he was trudging through dangerous waters.

"Douglass Vance is in love."

* * *

Jim ducked through the foliage, brushing leaves off his jacket and trying not to jostle the basket too much.

"Ouch," he hissed when a thorn cut into his thumb, drawing blood.

"Jim?" Jim looked up from his injury and pushed his way into the flowery clearing surrounded by towering hedges. He smiled when he noticed Alice sitting atop a blanket spread out on the ground.

"Took you long enough," she laughed, drawing her coat closer to herself to block out the evening chill. "There are some leaves in your hair by the way."

"Huh? Oh," Jim blushed as he set down the basket and untangled the vegetation from his head, letting the leaves float to the ground.

"And what did you do to your thumb?" Alice asked, noticing the blood dripping down his finger. Jim sat down beside her.

"Ah, nothing to worry about. Just some cut," he shrugged, but didn't complain when Alice cradled his hand in hers and retrieved a napkin from the basket to dab at the slice.

"If you put pressure on that, it should close up in a little bit," she told him, raising her eyes to meet his blue ones. An all too familiar half smile snaked its way onto Jim's face.

"Quite the little medical officer, aren't you?" he joked. Alice chuckled.

"Ha, I don't think so."

"I wouldn't mind you operating on me."

"You're such a tease," Alice wrinkled her nose as she pushed his shoulder. "So what did you bring for dinner?"

"I figured that…" Jim trailed off and reached into the basket, pulling out a large bowl and two forks. "Some noodles might set the mood." Whipping off the cover, Alice observed the contents.

"What mood is that?" she pressed, taking her fork.

"A desirable one." Alice shot him a look, trying to understand where their flirtations were going.

"What do I desire?" she played along. Jim's face became solemn as he pointed to the noodles with his fork.

"Well, noodles. I thought you were hungry?" Alice laughed as Jim joined in.

"Jeez, Jim, you could lead any lady on and still make it seem like you're having a normal conversation," she giggled, as they set the bowl on the blanket and began to eat.

"I'm that good, huh?" Jim smirked. Alice arched an eyebrow, her lips turned upward at the corners.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't have to, you do it for me."

"Jim!" Alice laughed, swallowing another bite. Jim chuckled and held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, I'm done kidding around."

"Good."

Halfway through their meal, Jim perked up and hurried to swallow his bite as he reached back into the basket.

"Alright, I didn't know what to bring for drinks, and all I could scrounge up was a thermostat. So I figured, hey, it'll be chilly tonight, why not drink hot chocolate?" Jim rubbed his neck, pulling out the thermostat and two mugs.

"Hot chocolate and noodles?" Alice shook her head as she took her cup and allowed Jim to fill it up. "You are full of surprises, Jim," she laughed, taking a sip before setting it aside and taking a bite of her noodles right as Jim took a bite of his, trying not to smile while he chewed. Alice looked down at the bowl as she began to slurp up a particularly long noodle, not noticing that Jim was doing the same. As the noodle lifted out of the bowl, Alice and Jim looked up to see that they were slurping up the same noodle. Alice bit hers off and laughed after swallowing her bite. Jim also swallowed.

"Aw, come on, you could have finished that," he complained, growing a mischievous smile as he leaned toward her. Alice tried to catch her breath as his lips found hers, slowly pressing forward to find more of her sweet mouth. Jim cocked his head a bit to the side when he felt Alice kissing him back. His hand came up to cup her cheek and bring her closer making Alice shiver at the contact.

"Jim, your lips taste like buttered noodles," she muttered.

"I thought you liked buttered noodles."

"I do, they taste good." Jim smiled into the kiss as he shook his head but kept his eyes closed, their mouths converging in a tender attempt to please each other. When they finally broke apart both of them were breathless.

"Wow," Jim whispered, wiping away some spit from the corner of her mouth. Alice blushed. "We should eat noodles more often."

Alice couldn't contain her chuckle as she pecked his cheek and pulled back, helping him stash their dishes back in the basket. The setting sun had finally sunk below the horizon, leaving the couple beneath the growing starry night sky. Alice scooted over to Jim's side as they lay on their backs on the blanket, staring up, past the canopy of shrubs to the stars.

"There's Orion," Jim whispered, pointing out the constellation before his hands folded across his stomach once more.

"I see him," Alice sighed. "How do you remember all these from Astronomy class?" she asked, propping up on her elbow to look down at him. Jim shrugged, reaching up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

"I just like constellations. Anything that has to do with the sky amazes me," he whispered.

"You were born to be a captain, Jim. It's in your blood," Alice smiled, curling back up beside him. Jim hummed, trying to sneak his arm around her shoulders. Alice shifted when she felt his hand rubbing her opposite arm, drawing her into his warmth.

"We'll both make it there some day. Someday we'll have our own ship Alice," he announced, grinning down at her. Alice tilted her head so her eyes could meet his.

"You mean, your ship? I'll just be a rigger…assuming I even get that far," she muttered, looking away. Jim squeezed her shoulder.

"Hey," he lowered his voice. "Of course you'll get there, Alice. And as for it being our ship, I wouldn't have it any other way," he assured her. Alice's face screwed up with worry.

"Do you think we'll last?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, as a couple. How can we have our own ship if we're –"

"Shhhh," Jim ordered her. "That's not going to happen. Nothing's going to happen to us, Alice. I know that young relationships often end in separation. Heck, it happened to my parents," Jim let out a humorless laugh as he sat up and Alice sat up beside him. "But that's not going to happen to us," he assured her, his brow smoothing out as he caught her gaze. "After everything we've gone through, Alice, I can't imagine life on a ship without you."

Alice smiled as she leaned in to find his lips once more. Jim was taken by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they tipped back onto the blanket, their lips finally parting as both of them laughed – a merry sound in the darkness. Alice leaned down, brushing her lips against his own to tease him.

"You know what?" she whispered. Jim swallowed hard.

"What?"

"I think someday we're going to be captains of the sky."

"Sky sailors," Jim agreed in a hushed tone as he closed off the remaining distance between them. Needless to say, their night under the stars was more magical than either of them could've hoped for.

* * *

Doug fidgeted with the feathers on his wings as he walked purposefully across the grounds of the Interstellar Academy. He kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure nobody was following him as he walked around behind a section of the building. Smiling with relief that his contraption was still there, he gripped the tarp and pulled it off with a whoosh of air to reveal the longboat hovering a foot off the ground.

Running his wing over the wooden design, Doug's smile widened when he heard a familiar voice approach him.

"Doug? Is that you?" He turned around to see Anne Marie also turning the corner of the building.

"Over here, Anne Marie," he waved to her as she rushed to his side.

"Oh good, I thought I had gotten lost or you were someone else or –"

"Hey, relax. If any of those things had happened I would have come to find you," Doug assured her. Anne Marie's beak turned pink (despite its normal violet color) and when she noticed it flushed an even darker red. Doug smiled as he cleared his throat, pretending not to see as he turned to the longboat he had uncovered.

"So, I thought, tonight we could take a spin around the grounds. I asked my flying professor if I could borrow it this evening. I know that it's not standard protocol, but I think he likes me most in the class," Doug announced, gesturing to the boat.

"Teacher's pet, eh?" Anne Marie teased and it was now Doug's turn to blush.

"No! I just think it's important to pay attention in class, unlike some of my friends," Doug retorted.

"I'm joking, Douglass. I feel the same way. I really want to succeed at this school you know? Especially since my parents are putting in so much money to send me here. I miss them," she sighed, looking down. Doug reached out and grabbed her wing.

"This year will go faster than you think, you'll learn a lot here, it'll be fun. Trust me," Doug assured her. Anne Marie shot him a wobbly smile.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're with me. But speaking of your friends, why do you think Ray hates me so much?" Her eyes were shining with curiosity.

"He doesn't hate you," Doug answered. "He can just be…rash sometimes."

"Did he treat the others like that when he first met them?"

"Well, no."

"I knew it," Anne Marie muttered, covering her eyes. "I knew he hated me."

"Anne Marie, you're being ridiculous. Once Ray gets to know you better he'll start warming up to you. Just ignore him," Doug said, his voice firm. He made a mental note to have a private talk with his best friend later about his behavior. "Um, but we were going to take a ride, weren't we? That is, if you're still up for it," he cleared his throat, nodding to the longboat with a shy expression. Anne Marie swallowed back her anxiety and sucked in a deep breath.

"Yeah, sorry." Doug helped her up into the boat before taking a seat beside her and beginning to power up the small craft. "So are you real good at flying?"

"I'm alright. Not as good as Jim, though. You should see him fly," Doug praised.

"I heard he's pretty good at solar surfing. I read it in the papers, he saved them all from Treasure Planet by building one on the spot," Anne Marie added as the longboat rose into the night air.

"Jim likes to pilot things, but his way of flying is usually fast and furious. Alice is pretty afraid of heights, so I feel sorry for her when Jim tries to tow her along on some new spacing contraption."

Anne Marie giggled at that.

"You're not going to fly this crazily, are you?"

"No, I don't like pulling crazy stunts, I thought we could just circle the grounds. Jacksonport and the Academy are really pretty lit up at night," Doug told her as he grabbed ahold of the directional stick which controlled the tiller and they took off into the sky, beneath the stars. As they flew, Anne Marie gasped and laughed, gazing down upon the ground so far below them.

"Doug this is beautiful," she sighed, stretching out her wing. "I feel like I can actually fly." Doug chuckled.

"That's why I love spacing."

Anne Marie turned back to face him and Doug couldn't help but admire the way her feathers ruffled in the cool night air, or the way her eyes glowed in the soft lighting from the town and the academy. The girl turned to face him just in time to see him staring at her with a dreamy expression on his face. She snickered as Doug snapped out of it and turned away, very nearly losing control of the longboat.

"Watch out!" Anne Marie shrieked as they dodged the Academy's astronomy tower at the last minute, startling some fifth year cadets who laughed and hooted much to the disapproval of their professor.

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry," Doug apologized, straightening out the longboat, terrified that he had scared the girl beside. To his surprise, Anne Marie was laughing.

"Doug," she gasped for breath. "You almost hit an astronomy tower staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring," Doug mumbled, trying to maintain some of his dignity. Anne Marie composed herself at last and snuggled into his side.

"You're too cute," she whispered. Doug's eyes widened at their sudden close proximity, but he settled in without a moment to spare. He was sure Anne Marie could hear his heart pounding beneath his rib cage, but if she did hear it she said nothing to embarrass him further. When Doug decided it was getting late and the curfew would begin soon, he brought the longboat back down to their original landing site and powered off the engine. Anne Marie detached herself from his side and hopped out, helping Doug pull the tarp over the skiff once more.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Doug," she told him once they had finished and stood inches apart.

"I did too. We should hang out again. Maybe tomorrow after dinner as well," Doug said, the words coming out in a rush.

"I think the others will start to suspect something's up between us," Anne Marie sighed, playing with her feathers – a nervous quirk.

"Forget the others. I just want to see you again," Doug pressed, taking her wings in his own. Anne Marie smiled at him.

"Then let's do this tomorrow, after dinner," she assured him, her feathers so soft within his grasp.

"Alright," Doug grinned, swallowing hard as he leaned in, his beak nuzzling her own. Anne Marie's eyes slipped closed, also pressing her beak closer to his. Doug was just about to lean in further to steal a chaste kiss from her when their private moment was interrupted by the bushes rattling nearby. Anne Marie and Doug pulled back to look at the quivering foliage.

"Doug," Anne Marie gasped as Doug pushed himself in front of her and began to creep toward the shrubbery. "Doug, be careful," she pleaded behind him as Doug came as close to the bush as he dared before leaping forward and pounding the person inside the leaves.

"Oof!" the person grunted as Doug grabbed the fabric of a shirt and yanked the person out of their hiding spot, throwing them to the ground. It was only when Doug was about to attack the imposter did he realize who it was. "Ah! Don't hit me!" Ray pleaded, throwing up his arms as Doug's curled wing faltered in delivering a blow.

"Ray?" he gasped, pulling back as Ray lowered his arms.

"Hey, Doug," Ray gave him a sheepish smile, spitting out some leaves. Doug pulled back at once, his gaze hardening.

"A little late to be trimming the bushes," he scowled, crossing his wings. Ray sat up and brushed some of the foliage off his clothing.

"Well, it's always good to get a head start. Never know when someone might want to enjoy the scenery," he shrugged.

"Ray!" Doug shouted over him making the boy jump. "What in Terebellum's name were you doing in the hedges?"

"I told you, trimming the bushes," Ray answered, wearing a cocky smirk.

"Oh, so you just accidentally ended up in the same spot Anne Marie and I were storing a long boat for our time together?" Doug glowered, staring his friend down.

"Gee, I think a little thanks is in order. I helped put a stop to a very perturbing event about to happen moments ago. I think you should be happy I did, because obviously this woman is enchanting you with some sort of weird sorcery," Ray accused, pointing to Anne Marie.

"Leave her out of this. Ever since I introduced her to you on Crescentia, you've been nothing but rude. You're acting like an uncivilized child, Raymond," Doug snapped. Ray spluttered, before his eyebrows knit together in his own frown.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to act like such a nimrod if you weren't abandoning your best friend to frolic off with this – this –"

"What, Ray? This what?" Doug growled, his voice more menacing than Ray had ever heard before. "How dare you treat her like that? Go on and call her a name if you are truly bent on severing our friendship!"

Ray was at a loss for words. He scowled up at Doug, knowing he had lost the argument. The Aviate sneered at him.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Ray watched, his blood still boiling, as Doug spun on his heel and put a wing to Anne Marie's back, leading her away from the fuming boy behind them. It was only when Raymond was left alone that he began to regret everything he had done.

**A/N: Well, I finished this a couple days ago, but school and work are evil and have thus limited me from sharing this awesomeness with all of you! So Here it is, the next chapter for The Battle at Procyon. More on the romantic side, this one. Also, I apologize in advance for any mistakes, I didn't feel like proof-reading this, which is terrible of me, but I'm just so tired lately and yeah…**

**So, let's see, I decided to add some more Jim/Alice cheesy romance and ugh, guys, have I ever mentioned I can't capture Jim's character? More than once, for sure. Also, Doug and Anne Marie have a tender 'date' sort of thing as well! Which is then interrupted by Ray and they fight! D: *le gasp* Not cool guys! What does this mean for their friendship!?**

**Also, the part about Jim and Alice calling themselves Sky Sailors and Captains of the Sky that's the name of this fan-fiction series: The Sky Sailor Saga ^^ It's also based on a song called Captains of the Sky by Sky Sailing, or Adam Young (the lead singer of Owl City) before he became Owl City! I love that song! Look it up if you can!**

**Did anyone notice the Lady and the Tramp reference? Or the Lord of the Rings reference from when Sam is sneaking around outside Bag-End and Gandalf catches him: "A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"**

**Anyway, I really appreciate all the reviews, I'm just too tired to do the individual thanking thing right now, so a hearty thanks to all you lovely readers! You guys rock me socks! :D**


	7. Revoked Designations

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Revoked Designations**_

The mixed blues of the sleepy Etherium skies caressed the fine wood of the RLS Diamond that peaceful evening. The space clouds swirled about the thousands of stars whose light powered the solar galleon's engines. The warm breeze rustled the captain's sandy hair as he stood at the wheel with his first mate and helmsman. The three men were content to stand and listen to the distant songs of the Orci Galactici while sailing their vessel through the serene skies.

"Captain Namerock, you better take a look at this," the first mate spoke up upon noticing a foreign shape on their radar. The captain peered down at the glowing grid, an eyebrow cocked in interest.

"It looks like another ship," he commented before glancing up at the ever watchful eyes of the woman in the crow's nest. Captain Namerock fronwned and turned toward the communication pipe allowing him to speak with his specialist on the top mast. "Miss Anderson, this is your captain speaking." Namerock waited a moment before Anderson's voice echoed back.

"Reporting for duty, Captain," she responded.

"Our radar is showing signs of a rather large vessel fast approaching. Have you spotted anything on the horizon?" Namerock explained. He saw the small figure in the crow's nest moving around, surveying the royal blue skies.

"Captain, there is no trace of another vessel in this sector," she answered, her voice sincere. Namerock turned to his first mate with a worried crease on his brow.

"Sir, the vessel is closing in. Something's amiss, we would be able to spot it by now," his second officer spoke up, a slight quiver in his voice.

"Is it showing any signs of slowing down?" Namerock demanded, sensing the approaching danger.

"It appears to be on a collision course," his first mate cried. Namerock glanced at the grid and realized he had to act fast.

"Helmsman, turn this ship around!" he ordered as the helmsman spun the wheel hard causing the ship to lurch and for the men to lose their footing. Namerock grasped a second communication pipe that led down to the boiler room. "Full power to engines! Now!"

"All hands on deck!" the first mate shouted while wildly ringing a bell close by to alert the crew who jumped into action. The momentum from the thrusters at the keel rocketed the ship forward, not a moment later scattering the unsuspecting crew across the deck. Once Namerock had regained his footing he ordered the specialist mechanic below to slow the ship.

"Slow ahead and holding," came the rattled reply.

"Mr. Ligg, report," Namerock turned back to his first mate. Mr. Ligg examined the radar systems.

"We've maneuvered out of their path, but they're turning around," he said.

"Gunners, battle stations!" Namerock bellowed as the gunners raced to their directed stations and powered up their weapons while the rest of the crew scrambled to their collective places around the deck, ready for anything that was to come.

"Captain, how can we hit something we can't see?" Mr. Ligg inquired. Captain Namerock's gaze was fiery.

"No one attacks my ship without expecting a fight in return," he growled, raising his hand and ordering his crew to be still as they waited for the signal. "Steady," he warned. Their radar blipped as the ghost ship came closer. "Hold." Closer still. "Fi-"

The words were hardly out of Namerock's mouth before the galleon was violently rocked to the side, sending the ship off course, the bow now pointing in a new direction.

"Orders, Sir! What do we aim for?" one of the gunners cried when another blast struck the deck, sending screaming spacers backward from the force, tearing into the fine wood of the vessel.

"Fire at will!" Namerock commanded through the chaos.

"Sir, they're not using laser cannons," his first mate yelled as their gunners fired back at the empty sky. Namerock gripped the edge of the helm's rail and stared at his first mate with a serious expression. Before he could demand Ligg elaborate another volley was released from the invisible ship, and this time Namerock could see for himself. Mr. Ligg was right, the laser balls weren't laser balls at all but strong, blazing torpedo shaped projectiles. These rockets were launched from the vessel in pairs and slammed into the Diamond's foremast full force.

Namerock looked up in horror when a groaning and creaking sound reached his ears. The torpedoes had smashed into the base of the mast that was now beginning to tip, pulling at the shrouds and sail lines.

"It's coming down! Out of the way!" Namerock ordered as he jumped from the helm, trying to push his crewmembers out of the way as the foremast fell back, the booms shredding the sails of the main mast and getting caught in the ropes. Still the unseen juggernaut continued its raid. As more of the Diamond fell apart, more of their cannons were destroyed. Fires erupted on the deck, licking at the wood and spreading quickly to the underbelly of the ship. Namerock raised himself up from where he'd fallen in the midst of the turmoil, trying to see straight through the smoke and haze when he noticed his first mate lying close by.

"Ligg!" Namerock choked, covering his head when another round of fire rocked the ship. Army crawling to his officer's side, he grasped the man's hand. "Ligg, stay with me. We're going to make it out!"

Ligg's eyesight was fading as he touched the wound in his stomach.

"It was an honor to – to serve you, Captain," he choked out, his breathing short.

"Don't you say your goodbyes yet!"

"The fire is…spreading. We can't…hold on much longer. Once it – once it reaches the boiler room we'll –"

"I'm not afraid," Namerock growled over him, clutching his first mate and best friend's hand.

"I didn't think it would end this way," Ligg whispered, his eyes glazed with pain. Namerock looked at him when a smile found its way onto his face.

"End? No, our voyage doesn't end here. Death is just another path, one we all must take, and I trust I'll see you in the afterlife, my friend, for our next great adventure," he whispered, tears pricking his eyes when he saw his friend choke out a painful laugh.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mark."

Namerock blinked back his tears as his friend closed his eyes, breathing his last under their stormy chaos ridden skies. He knew it was futile to attempt to reach the longboats now. They had probably been incinerated in the fire. There was only one thing left for him to do. Closing his eyes, he clutched Mr. Ligg's hand and held his breath as the flames swept into the boiler room.

The starry night sky was no longer silent, the peace was no longer evident. Only the skeleton of a still burning ship was visible as the smoke curled upward into the heavens – the final resting place for the souls of the RLS Diamond.

* * *

The surface of the table rattled as a fist pounded the material.

"This is absolutely ludicrous," Amelia snarled, staring down at the paper and Maximillian White's latest column. "To think anyone would believe this rubbish!" Delbert looked up from his familiar breakfast of Alponian Chowder with the extra Solara Seed as he sat across from his wife at the Benbow Inn on Montressor.

"Amelia, just ignore the press," he said in a calm voice

"Ignore it?" Amelia growled. "Ignore them tainting my name? You know they're doing the same to you, Delbert."

"Yes, I've read White's articles on my failures as an astrophysicist, but I do not let that regain – er – detain me," he stammered, dabbing at his mouth with the napkin tucked into his shirt. "Anyone who knows you, Amelia, should also know that you are one of the finest captains this galaxy has to offer," he praised. Amelia's lips quirked upward in a tiny smile as she stared at her husband's warm facial expression.

"It never ceases to astound me how flattering you can be, Delbert." Delbert blushed and tried to clear his throat.

"Well, you are my wife, and I care about you," he smiled.

"And I you. It's just dissimilar from your usual bumbling behavior," she teased. Delbert scoffed and set his napkin down on the table.

"Very funny, dear." Amelia was about to open her mouth to respond when a deafening crash erupted from the kitchen's swing door just behind their table. Amelia's gaze focused on Mrs. Hawkins who finished serving a customer their meal and stared at the kitchen door with a dreaded look on her face.

"Oops! Sorry, Mrs. H! We'll clean that up right away," B.E.N laughed in embarrassment as he poked out of the door with Morph nodding as well.

"Clean that up!" the blob mimicked and morphed into a broom sweeping up some shards before they both slipped back into the kitchen.

"I swear, if that robot breaks one more dish…" Sarah threatened as she approached Amelia and Delbert's table.

"He receives an A for effort, perhaps," Amelia muttered as she sipped her tea.

"I appreciate the help now that Jim and Alice are gone, but it's still stressful," Sarah sighed, loading some of Delbert's dirty dishes onto her tray.

"Perhaps he could do the laundry. That way he won't break anything," Delbert suggested. Sarah shook her head.

"I tried that. Both he and Morph managed to overload the industrial washer. It cost me a week's pay to repair it," she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"At least business is booming," Delbert added as a weak attempt to cheer her up. Sarah gave her long-time friend a thankful smile.

"I better go help them clean it up." As she left the dining room to keep B.E.N from making an even larger mess, the front door to the inn swung open. Amelia looked up, her sharp gaze focusing on the courier that stepped over the threshold. The boy appeared to be roughly Jim's age, perhaps a little younger as he scanned the room, his eyes finally resting on Amelia. She watched him approach.

"Beggin' your pardon, ma'am. I was sent here to deliver a letter for ya." He tipped his three cornered hat that appeared to be too large for his head. Amelia watched as he dug into a bag beneath his frayed cloak and pulled out a rumpled letter for the feline. Amelia turned it over in her hands to examine the Navy's wax seal.

"Thank you," she told the boy, pressing a drubloon into his palm. The boy nodded his gratitude as he left the inn to deliver his other mail.

"What is it?" Delbert asked as Amelia broke open the letter and scanned the contents. Her brow furrowed before she looked up.

"I've been requested to attend a meeting of several other Navy officials on Crescentia," she informed him. "It's about the Procyons. The meeting starts in two hours. I should go now to arrive early," she told him, getting up from her chair and pulling on her blue captain's jacket with the shining gold buttons.

"How long will it last?" Delbert asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's highly important. I'll see you this evening, dear," she assured him, leaning down to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek before leaving the inn, her black heeled boots clicking on the wooden floor.

* * *

The Intergalactic Administrations Office Crescentia looked as impeccable as ever as Amelia entered the enormous bronze double doors and approached the communications desk.

"I'm here for a meeting with Admiral Walker," she announced as the woman behind the desk nodded.

"Ah yes, just up the stairs and to your right. They're in conference room 323," she explained. Amelia thanked her as she located room 323 and stepped inside. The other officers had already arrived and were seated around the table, awaiting her presence.

"Ah, Captain Doppler, I'm happy you could join us today," Admiral Walker greeted as Amelia took a seat between two other respective captains.

"In the letter you expressed that there was urgent business at hand. Care to elaborate, Admiral?" she inquired. Admiral Walker nodded and stood up.

"Ladies and gentleman, we may now commence our meeting, but I'm afraid I bring no good tidings," he proclaimed, clicking a button on a small remote in his hands. Almost at once the table the officers sat around glowed green as a holographic grid appeared on the surface. Admiral Walker clicked another button and the hologram zoomed in to reveal a particular part of the galactic map. "This is Sector 15 of the Cygnus Crossing, not far off from Kinapis. I have recently received word that one of our frigates, the RLS Diamond, was attacked and destroyed in this area.

"The ship was spotted soon after the devastating occurrence by an Imperial Heavy Scout taking a similar route, but because there were no survivors we have yet to determine the cause of this bout. The captain of the RLS Diamond was Mark Namerock. He had been called into Sector 15 because of the other disappearing ships. We believe this has a direct linkage to the Procyons."

Admiral Walker hit another button and the gird zoomed out once more, focusing on an additional area of the galaxy.

"This is Planet Alpha-2, Sector 36. Here we do have proof that the Procyons attacked. Captain John Rivas' patrol squadron was making transit to the Broken Territories when three Procyon vessels confronted them. Two of Captain Rivas' ships were destroyed. Thankfully only a few spacers were seriously injured, two men killed. Rivas drove them off, but not before they secured some of his cargo.

"The Procyon raids have been just that: raids. Very few of these ships have been spotted, besides circling their planet, and the few that have, only attack in small numbers stealing supplies from the Navy. This, officers, has led us to believe that the Procyons are preparing for battle. Along with the help of the newfound Red Matter they will be unstoppable if they seize the Empire unprepared. For that reason we have decided to double our security, increase weapon and ship manufacturing, and open more trade routes to transport cargo faster."

Amelia scanned the table of different ranking officers. Almost all were watching Admiral Walker with serious expressions. She turned her gaze back to the saber tiger looking admiral.

"But this, is not entirely the reason I have called you all here for this meeting. Because the Empire has a very limited supply of able bodied men and women at the moment, we are turning to our next option. That would be drafting."

Almost at once the silence of the table was severed as the officers turned to each other, concern and curiosity expressed in their tones.

"Not everyone knows how to fight in a war," a canine woman across from Amelia spoke up.

"No, they do not. Which is why we have decided to draft Academy students at the moment."

"Academy students?" Amelia gasped. "That's incredibly young, and they are very inexperienced." Her mind was immediately wandering to Jim and Alice.

"We have decided that only second year students and up will be permitted to work on the ships because they have such know-how under their belts. However, these students will not be on the front lines. They'll remain on patrol routes around the Empire, protecting certain planets, helping cargo and medical supplies find their way safely to their destinations. I cannot promise there won't be danger, but it will not be as imminent as when our Light Ships are on the battle grounds," Walker explained.

"How do you propose this will work? They are taking a considerable chunk of time away from their schooling, and wars can last for years," Amelia asked. Admiral Walker stroked his furry chin with a massive paw as he listened to her concern.

"Their schooling will be put on hold with no ill effects. The Interstellar Academies around the galaxy have all been notified. Fifth year students are allowed to commandeer their own ships with only an instructor to keep order. Second, third, and fourth year students will be placed within a crew captained by a Naval officer. This allows more trained men and women to combat the Procyons face to face. That is why each of you have been brought here. You are the higher ranking officers of the Montressor region and it is therefore up to you to assemble your ships or fleets and head for the Academy on Terebellum. From there the Academy will assign you your collective cadets that will work alongside a few of your remaining crew."

"Remaining?" a Lieutenant demanded. "What does that mean?"

"That means that some of your crewmates may have been shifted out, and moved to other ships for the time being so more persons can confront the Procyons," Walker elaborated.

"I don't want a bunch of stuffy cadets running my ship," a grumpier looking captain snapped and crossed his arms.

"You are still in full control of your vessel, and several of your original crewmembers will remain aboard, just not all of them," Walker assured the man. The captain harrumphed but didn't argue further.

"Why do we not just invade ze Procyon planet before zey invade us?" another officer spoke up, his voice heavily accented.

"Because we do not yet know what we are dealing with. To confront the Procyons out of ignorance would be a faulty move indeed. No, we must let them make the first move. Once we know what they are capable of, we will know how to act. Besides, their planet is now one of the most profoundly guarded in the galaxy. Any attempt to get closer and to infiltrate their lines is next to nil," Walker replied. When it was clear that the rest of the table had no more questions, Walker continued, "Each of you will be assigned a patrol route. In a week's time you will be on your way to Terebellum. Listen closely, in the next few minutes I will be assigning you your routes."

Amelia listened as each of the officers were named off on patrol routes. As Walker neared the end of the list a sinking suspicion enveloped her and she cleared her throat once he had looked up.

"I believe I have been forgotten, Admiral," she pointed out. Admiral Walker's lips pursed.

"Yes, Captain. You have been forgotten. I'm sorry, but as of right now I cannot assign you a patrol route."

"Why ever not?" Amelia inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"At the moment your designation is being determined."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amelia challenged.

"It means that due to previous events aboard the RLS Legacy, including Treasure Planet and the Eternity Star, some of the Higher Ranking Officials are not quite sure you have the ability to successfully commandeer a ship without exacerbating a situation," he finished, his expression grim.

"What?" Amelia snapped, standing up so fast her chair was almost flung backward. "What sort of ridiculous notion is that? Have you forgotten the Kattindog Quasar War, or the seven ships I saved no thanks to any other Naval Officer? I am perfectly capable of handling a crew. The map to the Eternity Star was out of my control. We were surrounded and outnumbered, I hardly think that to denounce me of my title is in any way fair or helpful to protecting the queen," she spat. Walker only sighed.

"I understand your concern –"

"I don't think you do," Amelia cut in.

"– And believe me when I say it is of no help to anyone to revoke your designation, but it is out of my control. In three days' time you will be notified of your duties, whether you will receive them or not I cannot say. I'm sorry. You are a brave captain, one of the finest officers. I do not wish to see you stripped of your heading," he finished as if Amelia hadn't said anything to interrupt him. Amelia scowled.

"Save the flattery, Walker. I desire none. Now, if that is all you have to say in this conference I am happy to take my leave," she declared, clasping her hands behind her back.

"You are free to leave," Walker nodded. Amelia heard the bustle of the other officers, but she didn't want to waste one more minute inside the enclosed space. Her mind was abuzz with this latest information and she bristled with rage while she stalked from the room. Yet, underneath her anger was a small sense of fear. To have her rank stripped away after all she'd done in the Empire? After everything she had gone through to achieve it frightened her more than any band of mischievous Procyons.

If only there was a way for her to retain it.

**A/N: Meh, the ending could have been better, but it is 12:35 in the morning and I'm not in the mood to revise this at the moment, so I apologize here for any mistakes. Sheesh, it's been a while since I last updated, huh? Almost a month? Maybe a month? Yikes! I didn't mean to leave you all hanging especially since more and more people have been taking an interest in this story (A hearty thanks to you all!). I was working on my fantasy book I want to publish some day and watching the Hobbit…like four times…**

**So uh-oh, what was the mysterious invisible vessel that could only be detected through radio waves? And Amelia's rank is on the verge of being revoked? Yes, our heroes are going to have to battle some strenuous things coming up, so be prepared! Muahahah! *cough* *pant* *wheeze* (The next chapter is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The Solar Surfing race between Jim and Rob!)**

**Ahem, yes, well, also tried to add in some Delbert and Amelia cheesiness and give an insight into life at the Benbow for poor Mrs. Sarah Hawkins. Jim's mother does not get enough love. I've been trying to look for ways to give her bigger roles in the stories, but because almost all of Jim and Alice's adventures occur in the space, it's very difficult for her to play a bigger part and not seem really out of place. Hmmm, oh well. **

**Anyway, I would like to especially thank all of the wonderful people reading this story or taking an interest in it or in any of the other Sky Sailor Saga stories or even myself as a writer!: lazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, JessyHeick, KiwiAid, AbyMoOn, SlytherinUnicorns, XxCuppyCakesXx, ChibiAiko1987, curious readers expectations, SakuraCat96, and Obsessivereader182! **

**You guys just totally rock! Keep being cool! **


	8. Solar Competition

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Solar Competition**_

Jim was in a sticky situation, which should have come as no surprise to him. There were few times in his life when he wasn't in sticky situations. However, this situation was more unpleasant than any pirate raid he'd had to deal with in the past.

"So, tell me again why you two aren't talking," he cleared his throat sitting on his bed and watching Ray flipping furiously through a mechanics book. The dark skinned boy slammed the object onto his desk before whirling on Jim.

"Because he's being a prat!"

"In what way?" Jim challenged.

"Don't take his side!"

"I'm not taking anyone's side," Jim held up his hands. "I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this."

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Well, actually, it does because we all share a dorm and if the two of you ask me to communicate one more thing between you because you're both too proud to talk it out then I'll be requesting some new roommates," Jim grumbled, reaching for his boots.

Ray was about to respond when Doug entered the room, greeting Jim and completely ignoring Raymond on his way to his desk. Jim and Ray both watched as the bird-like boy dumped his books on the surface and sat down to study.

"Jim, could you tell Ray that his presence is distracting me?" Doug asked politely, turning to Jim.

"Jim, could you tell Doug that he's being a -?"

"No!" Jim snapped, getting to his feet. "I don't know what's going on with both of you because you won't tell me, but I'm not going to stand in the middle of it. I'm going to lunch, and you two can stay here and argue for all I care," he grumbled, slipping on his boots and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. Jim frowned as he adjusted his uniform on the way to the cafeteria. He wasn't really that hungry, but lunch sounded a lot better than his tension-filled dorm room. Once he had retrieved his meal, he looked around at all of the tables, suddenly noticing Alice sitting by herself, her nose stuck in another book. Jim smiled as he slid into the seat beside her.

"Hey," she greeted, setting down her book and swallowing her bite of food. "I thought you were in your room studying."

"Yeah, well…" Jim trailed off, snorting air out of the corner of his mouth.

"Are they still railing on each other?" she asked.

"It's gotten to the point where they won't even speak. They're trying to use me as a courier," Jim muttered, picking at his food.

"It's Doug and Ray. They're like brothers and brothers fight, they'll get over it soon," Alice assured him. Jim wasn't so sure, he'd never seen the two of them this angry before, and they still wouldn't tell him what had happened. As if to emphasize his and Alice's conversation, Doug entered the cafeteria with Anne Marie beside him, Ray following a good distance away. Alice and Jim watched as they went to retrieve their food, but when Ray noticed Doug approaching the soup bar, he veered in a different direction grabbing a plate of Zirellian casserole.

"He doesn't even like Zirellian casserole," Jim commented.

"This is bad," Alice agreed as Doug and Anne Marie approached their table.

"Jim, Alice, would you like to sit with Anne Marie and I?" Doug inquired.

"Sure, Doug," Alice replied as the two sat down. Doug was just about to take a sip of his soup when Ray also approached the table. Doug noticed and slapped his wing down over one of the few remaining seats.

"Friends only," he growled. Jim and Alice shared a worried look as Ray sneered.

"You're really going to pull that immature move?" he grumbled. Doug pretended not to hear him. "Jim? Alice?" Jim and Alice looked at the boy curiously. "Aren't you going to do something?"

"If the two of you want him to sit with you, that's fine, Anne Marie and I will move," Doug glared at them.

"Doug, it's only Raymond," Alice tried to reason.

"I can see that you care a lot more for a loser, Alice. It doesn't surprise me seeing as you grew up like one."

"Doug," Anne Marie gasped. Jim wrapped his arm protectively around Alice's shoulder.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," he spat. Alice touched his hand to comfort him.

"It's okay, Jim. Yes, Doug, I did grow up in a boarding school and no I didn't have many friends. I will not apologize for trying to be kind to others," she concluded and stood up. "Jim, would you like to join me at a separate table?"

"Until these two figure it out, I'd be glad to," Jim answered, giving Doug a warning look as they walked away. Once they were seated at another table, Jim broke the silence. "He had no right to talk about you like that."

"Of course he didn't, but he did," Alice sighed. "Just forget it, Jim. They're being idiots." Jim shook his head as he took a bite of his food.

"So, where's Dalia and Josephine?" he asked.

"Right here, guys!" Dalia whooped, jumping into the seat next to Jim. "Aw, you missed me, didn't you, Jimbo?" Jim shot her a look, arching an eyebrow. Dalia laughed. "Just teasing. What's up with Doug and Ray?"

"Nobody knows, and they won't stop arguing," Alice explained.

"You live with them, Jim. Don't you know what's going on?" the green skinned girl inquired around a mouthful of food.

"Neither of them will tell me, but I'm guessing it has something to do with Anne Marie," Jim said when Josephine joined their table, plopping her tray down across from the other three.

"Can somebody please tell me why Ray almost bit my head off?" she scowled, taking a delicate bite of her salad.

"You too, huh?" Dalia asked. "Okay, here's what you've got to do, Jim. You've got to figure out what's going on and put a stop to it."

"Why me?" Jim demanded.

"Because you're their roommate and because that solar surfing race is tomorrow. If Ray isn't running at full capacity, you're going to have some serious trouble," Dalia announced.

"She's right, Jim. You need to get to the bottom of this," Alice approved. Jim let out an irritated breath.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because we have to beat Rob tomorrow," he relented.

"How about you do it because you're a friend," Alice suggested, tapping his arm. Jim sighed, he wasn't a mediator, but she was right. The only problem was getting Ray to talk.

* * *

"Why not?" Jim exploded as he stood in their dorm room later that day. The young cadet had all but tossed friendliness out the window when Raymond continued to be impossible about the situation.

"Jim, it has nothing to do with you if that's why you're freaking out," Ray retorted, fiddling with some gears on his bed.

"It's not me I'm worried about, and I'm not the one freaking out. Why are the rest of us forced to take sides?" he demanded. Ray snorted.

"Yeah thanks for sticking up for me…"

"Why would I stick up for you if I don't understand what's going on? Ray, you can talk to me," Jim tried again as he fell back on his own bed and stared at his roommate. Raymond looked down and was silent for a long time. Just when Jim was going to give up all hope of ever solving the problem at hand, he spoke.

"It's Anne Marie, alright? And yes, I am aware that she's a wonderful person and blah blah blah. If you take Doug's side on this, then who am I to stop you?" he snapped, throwing down his tools and rolling onto his side so his back was facing Jim.

"What about Anne Marie?" Jim pressed, happy he had gotten a response even if it was a poor one.

"Doug and Anne Marie had a date the same night you and Alice had one. I just wanted to make sure that they weren't jumping into anything when Doug caught me spying on them. I was angry and upset. Doug and I have been best friends since we first met on our fathers' merchant vessel. We've done everything together, but ever since Doug met Anne Marie it's like we haven't had any time to just sit down and talk. All the time we used to spend hanging out is now spent alone, or in his case, with his new girlfriend," Ray finished in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You're jealous?" Jim rubbed his chin.

"I just don't want to lose my best friend, and I can't hang out with you either, Jim, you've got Alice."

"Just because I've got a girlfriend doesn't mean I don't have time for other things," Jim told him. "I need some guy time once and a while too."

"Doug doesn't seem to get that."

"Look, I'm not good at these pep talks, but Doug still likes hanging out with you. There just has to be a balance. It's been a while since he's liked any girls that have returned the attention. Give him some time with Anne Marie, and sooner or later he'll come back around," Jim replied, also rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. Jim hardly had time to catch a breath before Ray sat bolt upright in bed shooting Jim a devious look.

"Jim, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"I'll leave Doug alone. Yeah, I won't even talk to him. I'll go out of my way to ignore him, and then, when he realizes how much he misses our friendship he'll dump Anne Marie for sure!"

"Ray, that's not what I meant –" Jim started, also sitting up.

"He'll get sick of her eventually. It's just a phase," Ray laughed as he stood up and headed for the door. "Just a phase," he repeated as if trying to reassure himself before he pulled open the door.

"Ray, I didn't mean it –" Ray left, the door shutting behind him. "– that way," Jim finished before groaning and slapping his face. That was the last time he'd ever give a pep talk. Jim was already dreading the coming day.

* * *

As the dawn lighting rose over the horizon, the town of Jacksonport was busy preparing for the race. Flags were being strung up, the finish line constructed, and robot constables were keeping tourists out of the way of the track which weaved around buildings, circling in and out of alleyways and through large main roads.

Jim stared at the piece of paper Alice was holding up. She had marked the course with a red marker and was now tracing it out with her finger.

"This is the finish line, but remember, if you go off course at all your position in the race will be terminated," she told him.

"Okay," Jim nodded. "Landmarks may help me remember better than street names."

"Well, the first turn is by the coffee shop we visited our first day back," Alice began, pointing out different locations. She then removed the map from Jim's sight and quizzed him until she was convinced he knew exactly where he was going. "Good. You're going to do great, Jim, I just know it," she smiled as they stood in Professor Harckham's room amongst other students who were preparing to head out with their contraptions. Some of the longboats were being disassembled only to be reassembled outside. Jim was thankful Rob and Brian weren't among the students left in the room. It gave him time to think and to prepare without the added pressure.

"Thanks, and you'll be in the crowd?" Jim asked, searching her eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it," Alice assured him, brushing his bangs out of his face. Jim caught her hand as he leaned in to find her lips. Alice threw her arms around his neck as her foot popped up behind her and they shared a rather intense kiss.

"Yuck, enough making out," Ray spat coming up behind them. Jim groaned against Alice's lips, mad that they were being interrupted.

"Go away, Ray," he complained, hugging Alice closer.

"Jim, this is no time to be kissing your girlfriend, we have to have our game faces on," Ray grumbled, hooking his thumbs around his tool belt on his waist. Jim reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and turned to glare at his roommate.

"She's only wishing me good luck," he rolled his eyes before turning back to Alice with a mischievous smile. He was about to lean in again when Alice stopped him with a hand to his mouth. Before Jim could speak she looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm distracting him, Ray, I'll go find the others and head down to the course," she apologized, pulling out of Jim's grasp.

"Oh come on," Jim complained as Alice laughed and waved.

"Hey, you'll do great. Remember that," she called as she left Jim standing in the room grinning like a fool. A sharp jab to his side snapped him back to the present.

"Ow, what was that for?" he frowned, nursing his ribs – which were still a bit sore from the time Rob had beat him up on Montressor.

"Jim, you have to wake up. In a half an hour the race is starting and you're the one that's going to be flying this thing," Ray spat.

"Calm down, Ray, I know what I'm doing. I've flown a solar surfer before."

"In a race?" Ray demanded. Jim hesitated.

"Only one," he admitted in embarrassment. The truth was Benbow, Montressor wasn't exactly a very populated town. The few families that did live there did not waste their time teaching their children dangerous aeronautical sports. Jim, had probably had a hand in that. He couldn't even count how many times the constables had busted him on his flying machine, or the numerous days he'd walked into the Benbow during the dinner hour rush with a bruise or laceration dripping blood across the floor. No, parents did not want their kids growing up like that 'Juvenile Delinquent Jim Hawkins'.

"Exactly. You have to be prepared for anything, and whatever you do, don't let Rob near your board. I've got a really bad feeling in my stomach," Ray muttered as he and Jim both lifted the surfer and began the walk down to the course. It was the perfect day for a race. The sun was shining, and fluffy white clouds dotted the rich morning sky. Jim's heart was thrumming in his ears, whether from the adrenaline rush or the weight of the coming race he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he had to remain calm and in control if he was to succeed.

It got harder to navigate as they approached the starting line. Academy students and townsfolk were everywhere in their everyday clothing (since it was the weekend). Cheering had erupted as soon as the first contraption lined up at the starting line. Jim saw that some fifth year boys had painted their faces green and were waving a banner that read: Katso the Fatso. It was clear that they shared no interest in the race, but prided themselves on mocking younger students participating. Jim had to snicker when three Academy professors marched over and tore down the banner, forcing the boys, still laughing, back up to the Academy. Jim didn't doubt the trouble they were in.

As he and Ray set the board down, letting it hover on the antigravity cloud, Ray made some final adjustments, checking to see if everything was in working condition. Jim squinted at the crowd, keeping his hands in his pockets when he heard his name called out amidst the noise.

"Jim! Over here!" Jim looked up to see Alice waving frantically with Dalia, Josephine, Doug, and Anne Marie at her side. Jim waved back, giving them all a teasing salute. He saw Alice laugh and blow a kiss in return. As Jim turned back to face Raymond a cold chill swept up his spine. No words had to be spoken for Jim to know who was behind him.

"Good luck, Hawkins." Jim whirled around as Ray leapt to his feet. Both of them stood between Rob and the solar surfer protectively lest Rob try to pull anything. "You better watch your back up there."

"You're the one that looks scared, Rob," Jim shot him a wicked grin. The young cadet wouldn't be intimidated so easily. This was Jim's sport; it was finally time to show everyone what he was made of.

"Don't act so cocky, Slim Jim, your days of glory are finally about to end." With that said, Rob turned and strutted over to his own longboat.

"Ignore him, breathe, Jim, you can handle this race. Just remember not to let him get too close, and –" Ray stopped and Jim was surprised as the dark skinned boy put his hands on Jim's shoulders. "Good luck."

Jim smiled and punched Ray's shoulder as he climbed on the board, extracting the solar sail so that his engines would begin to power up. Professor Harckham was the one that announced the race was about to begin. He walked out onto the middle of the street and told them to start their machines. Jim adjusted his stance so that he maintained perfect balance as Harckham restated the rules, though the young cadet doubted anyone was listening.

"…Last but not least, this is to be a clean race, Ladies and Gentlemen! The first person to pass the finish line will receive…" Harckham trailed off and stepped aside as a few other students who had volunteered in the setup to bring forth a gold trophy with a pair of wings held above the cup and a wrench and screwdriver crisscrossed in front. "The golden trophy of Aeronautical and Mechanical Academic Achievement!" their Professor concluded. Jim had to admit it was a handsome trophy. He immediately imagined what it would be like to bring it home and show it off. He had never won anything remotely interesting before. It was his day to prove that he could.

With Harckham finishing his words he raised his hands, prepared to give the signal. The crowd almost seemed to hold its breath and for a few seconds all Jim could hear was his steady breathing. Harckham lowered his hands and they were off! Jim sped through the course just as Alice had taught him. A few poor saps had already been stranded at the starting lines, their contraptions refusing to start. Jim had little time to think about them, though, as he took the first curve with ease, bypassing a fellow classmate that swore at him. Jim laughed and shook his head.

"Woo!" he cried, the wind raking through his brown hair, grappling at his clothes and filling him up so that Jim was sure he'd cease to exist. It was a high he would never be able to come down from, his board was the fastest of the fast, just as he and Ray had designed it. It was, of course, rather rotten for the other contestants that had a solar surfing junky as a competitor. Jim cleaved around corners, lowering his sail in tight spaces and gripping the edges with his fingers when balancing or maneuvering around obstacles. He was aerodynamic and perfectly agile. Nobody could touch him. Nobody could catch him.

He was entering back onto the main road when something rocked his board precariously. Jim lost some of his balance as he dipped, only to see a dangerous looking longboat passing over his head. Twisting back up he was neck and neck with the longboat's driver and the spell that had enchanted Jim moments before vanished when he saw who it was.

Robert.

The boy sneered at Jim. It seemed that Jim's solar surfer wasn't the only solar machine that had managed to pass the other racers – although they weren't far behind.

_"Whatever you do, don't let Rob near your board."_

Jim gritted his teeth, remembering Ray's words. He pushed his board to go faster as he tried to widen the gap between their two contraptions, but Rob immediately turned so his longboat bumped against Jim's surfer nearly throwing the boy off course. The crowd was going wild beneath them, and Jim had just enough time to grab the sail and turn the board into the next narrow side street before he was terminated from the race for not following the path.

"Give up, Hawkins, while you still can!" Rob taunted. They were level with each other, both straining to get ahead. Jim's board rattled against the brick wall on his left side. The alleyway they had entered was drastically smaller than that of the open main road, and Rob's longboat had the advantage of size. Robert, himself, seemed to realize this, for he continued to try and bully Jim into the wall. Jim's board couldn't handle the pressure, so, to combat this problem Jim flew above Rob's skiff.

The young cadet was so worried about trying to pull ahead (now that the problem of Rob trying to break his board had ceased) that Jim didn't notice Rob removing the pair of scissors from his pocket. With one hand the boy steered the longboat while he began to carefully get to his feet, reaching for the underside of Jim's machine, just above the thrusters burning hot with solar flame.

With an easy snip Robert had cut the cord that allowed the solar energy to drain into Jim's engines. The effects were immediate. The board dipped, angling downward as Jim began to lose elevation.

"No!" Jim cried as Rob moved his longboat out from beneath Jim's board.

"Have a nice trip down, Hawkins!" Rob let out a mocking laugh. Jim clenched his teeth as at the last minute his hands shot out and grabbed onto the edge of Robert's boat. The solar surfer was attached to Jim's feet with a strap, but Jim hadn't had time to push the sail down. It scraped against the wall, buckling under the pressure before it finally snapped off all together. For a moment Jim panicked as he tried to get a grip and keep himself from falling. Rob didn't help.

The boy scowled at Jim, forcing his longboat against another building's wall so Jim's back bumped against the surface and he nearly lost his grip.

"What are you doing?" Jim yelled over the roar of the wind. He and Rob had been rivals for as long as Jim could remember, but the cadet couldn't believe Robert was ready to murder him. If Jim fell from their height at that speed he'd break something for sure.

"Get off my ride, Hawkins!" Robert shouted back. It was then that Jim remembered the built in battery source Raymond had installed for just this occasion. All of Jim's power came from the solar sail, so Ray had decided to store extra firepower in an auxiliary battery lest Jim lose his sail. "I said get off!" Rob bellowed as he forced the longboat toward the wall with more force this time. At the last minute Jim released the longboat so as not to get crushed and just before he hit the ground he bent his knees, his hand finding the emergency button on the edge of the board to kick start the thrusters once more and draw power from the backup source.

Jim made a mental note to congratulate Raymond later. The button worked. Heat exploded from Jim's thrusters once more, shooting him forward so he pulled ahead of Rob and once again up to his level.

"_What?"_ Rob screamed as Jim shot him a smirk.

"Better watch who you cheat against next time, Slob!" Jim hollered as he took the next sharp turn, falling back onto the main road so the crowd was there again to witness his success. Although the auxiliary battery was designed as a backup power source, it could only supply Jim for a limited amount of time before his board would, once again fail. This was why Jim was happy to see the finish line, and no matter what Rob did, Jim made sure to keep his board in front of the boy's skiff so he wouldn't be able to pull ahead again or damage his board in front of so many witnesses.

"Come on," Jim hissed under his breath as he began to lose altitude, his source draining fast. He was so close. The finish line was so close. "Please." The noises of the crowd once again became muted as Jim's heartbeat pounded in his ears. At the last minute Jim closed his eyes, fearing impact.

The impact came sooner than he expected as his board crashed into the ground, jarring him and rattling his bones. Jim was thrown forward as his foot slid out of the strap and his board went flying while he rolled over and over across the cobblestoned street, finally coming to a rest on his stomach, his body aching all over. For a while he was content to lay there in the middle of the street, unable to process anything around him.

"Hawkins! Hawkins, talk to me!"

Jim moaned and blinked open bleary eyes as he was rolled onto his back and a face swam into view.

"Professor?" he croaked out.

"Yes, are you alright?"

"Who won?"

"Are you alright?" the professor asked again, giving Jim a stern expression. Jim nodded as his professor helped him sit up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a few bumps and bruises. Who wo-ah!" Jim hissed, grabbing his ankle when he tried to stand up. Harckham rolled up Jim's pant leg to examine the wound. His ankle was swelling to an abnormal size already.

"Can you move your leg?" Harckham asked.

"Yes, but it's painful," Jim said.

"Then it's not broken. Just sprained. Mr. Hawkins, I must say that I am severely impressed with your piloting skills and Mr. Peters' mechanical abilities," Harckham praised. Jim gave Harckham a blank look when he realized he had crashed just beyond the finish line. The crowd was cheering as other longboats and solar surfers finished the race, powering down at last.

"Sir, wha –"

"Jim, you won!"

Jim blinked as Harckham helped him to his feet, letting Jim lean on him as the crowd shouted his name, cheering and applauding at the race that had been accomplished. Jim didn't know what to do. He had never had so many people cheering for him before and for a moment he was in a state of shock. That state of shock was broken moments later, however, when Raymond ran up, nearly pushing Jim back to the ground.

"Jim! You did it man! You did it! Stars yeah, you won man! We won!" he yelled, wrapping Jim's arm around his shoulder so he could support Jim's weight.

"We did it," Jim laughed as Harckham addressed the crowd, calling out Jim and Ray's names as he approached them and awarded them the Aeronautical and Mechanical Academic Achievement. Jim and Ray both gripped a handle of the cup and raised it above their heads laughing as the townsfolk went wild, but amongst the crowd Jim could see them standing out more than any others. His friends.

They were probably the most excited out of the entire populace, which made Jim laugh harder than he had in a long time. He had beat Robert, he and Ray had accomplished their goal. They had won. The two were enveloped in hugs moments later by all of their friends. Dalia swung a punch at Ray's shoulder that had so much momentum it nearly knocked both Jim and Ray to the ground.

"Will you cut that out?" Ray snapped, rubbing his arm.

"A victory punch, yeah!" Dalia cheered as Alice hugged Jim, sending him staggering.

"I knew you could do it, I just knew it," she praised, stepping back to jump up and down. Josephine spoke in a very dignified tone of how Jim had quite the crash landing and Jim had to chuckle as he showed off his sprained ankle. When it came time for Doug and Anne Marie, however, things became uncomfortable. The couple congratulated Jim on his excellent aptitude for flying, but when they turned to Raymond both boys were silent. Deciding to ease the tension, Jim told Ray about how all of his mechanical tricks worked and Rob didn't stand a chance. It seemed to break the ice for a moment later Ray was back to his normal self, boasting about how he designed the board and how he was an excellent mechanical craftsman.

The day couldn't have progressed any better if Jim had asked for it to. Harckham helped Jim back up to the Academy for medical attention in the hospital wing (where later that night he would receive many gifts of cake and cookies from his friends for dinner). Even so, something still unsettled the boy. As he was turning to brace the long climb up the main road of Jacksonport to the Interstellar, something caught Jim's eye. It was Robert. The boy did not look happy. In fact the expression he shot Jim was more than unhappy, it was murderous.

Jim chose to ignore it at the time. It was a day to revel in his victory.

Little did he know, but it would be a long time before he had another such triumph.

**A/N: Well, guys, I guess I wasn't actually planning on having this up so soon. The past two weeks have been spent working on my fantasy novel when I have time in between my killer teachers. I've just been having a terrible week – a terrible month really. So I wasn't really going to work on this story for a while. **

**But as it was, my younger brother requested I finish this for him so he could find out what happened next. I read my stories to him, so I started writing this chapter at 8:30 tonight and didn't finish until 10:40, then I spent a lot of time just doing a victory dance and even more time editing it. Alas, by the time I was done, my brother was already fast asleep. Oh well, at least I have it written now for all of you to enjoy :) *checks clock* Holy crap! It's 11:45?! What's wrong with me?**

**Annnnyyywayyy, so Ray and Doug aren't talking, Jim's terrible at pep talks, and they survived the race! But what's on the horizon, my friends? Danger is lurking around every corner, and unfortunately for our heroes their lives are about to take a turn. Whether for the worse or for the best is up to how you perceive the upcoming adventure. But please, keep your seatbelts on at all times during the ride, thank you. **

**Um, also, I will be going on a road trip tomorrow to visit a college, so this is probably being uploaded at a good time, please enjoy, and please excuse my sorry excuse for action. I know I sort of built it up and made it seem like this chapter was going to be really epic, so I'm sorry if it didn't live up to those standards. **

**Song I listened to for this chapter was: On The 54 by The Dandelions **

**Special thanks goes to: PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, JessyHeick, lazyX1000, antaurilover685, and Lele011! I greatly appreciate the support!**


	9. Concerning Doctors

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Concerning Doctors**_

Amelia gazed down at the rumpled paper from handling it so much as her lips curved upward in a small triumphant smile. She read the letter once more just to verify that she had the correct information. A determination flared inside her as she swept from the entrance hall of the Doppler mansion to the library where she might find some silence. Not that the house wasn't silent with all of the expansive rooms it contained. Amelia was simply searching for the area she regularly sought when tending to matters of business.

"Back to work," she sighed, sinking down into the chair behind her desk and rolling open a map of the galaxy. The letter beside her lay open: the scrawled note still visible in the afternoon light.

_To: Captain Doppler of the Intergalactic Navy of the Terran Empire._

_ Mrs. Doppler, I'm pleased to inform you that some of the Queen's most outstanding officers have not revoked your designation as captain. Sufficient evidence was presented that you are qualified for your role as Captain aboard your ship the RLS Legacy and are to offer your services as deemed fit. The sector you will patrol with cadets of the Academy is Sector 9, the Home Territories surrounding the Montressor region until given further instruction. Your crew members will consist of the following spacers…_

The sound of a door opening and closing resounded around the silent house. Footsteps echoed down the hall as an all too familiar voice called Amelia's name.

"In here, Delbert!" she hollered. Moments later her husband stepped through the door looking rather haggard.

"Well, I can assure you that I will no longer be picking up groceries for Sarah," Delbert grumbled as he removed his coat. It was only when Amelia looked up did she have to stifle a giggle. Delbert's clothing was covered in food stains. He did not look pleased.

"Why is that, dear?" Amelia inquired, unable to contain her silly smile.

"Well first there was the walk into town, which wasn't so bad. It was only when I got into town, to the merchant that Sarah usually buys from, that some kids started throwing rotting food at me, and they followed me the whole way back! I of course could do nothing about it because I was too busy carrying a crate of food to the Benbow. By the time I reached the inn those little urchins ran off. Then, when I was helping Sarah unload the food, I accidentally dropped some of the eggs and promised I'd run back into town to get her some more, but the merchant said that was the last stock of eggs and now I'm here to see if we have any eggs to spare for poor Sarah," Delbert finished with a noisy breath of complaint. He sank down into an armchair close by and wiped some of the dried food off of his glasses.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Amelia commented, clearing her throat. Delbert looked up at the amused expression his wife wore.

"And now you're laughing at me," he groaned.

"Oh, Delbert, you must know how comical you look," she snickered.

"We can't all look as good as you do," Delbert sighed, shooting his wife a glance that clearly suggested he wasn't in the mood for any of her charades.

"I'm sorry," Amelia apologized in a soft voice. Amelia had never found it easy to apologize, especially since she was usually right, but ever since marrying Delbert she had begun to learn when to be commanding and when to be caring. She rose from her seat, hesitating a moment by her desk. "I have good news that might brighten your spirits."

"What is it?" Delbert muttered, studying his ruined shirt.

"I've just received a letter from Admiral Walker stating that in a few days' time I'm shipping out to the Interstellar on Terebellum," Amelia announced. Delbert looked up, his eyes brightening.

"Your designation wasn't revoked?"

"No, it wasn't," Amelia smiled as Delbert got to his feet laughing as he pulled her into a hug.

"Amelia, that's wonderful news!" he exclaimed, as they shared a delicate kiss.

"Tell you what? I'll bring the eggs to Sarah's. You've been running around enough today, it'll be good for me to stretch my legs," she said, stepping back and closing her star charts.

"That would be stupendous. I'm off to change outfits, I'm not fond of having food all over my clothes," Delbert mumbled as he left the room and Amelia headed for their kitchen. Once she had retrieved the eggs she pulled on her familiar blue captain's coat and began the long walk from the other side of town to Sarah's inn. As she passed through the town her mind wandered to all the preparations she would need to complete in just a few short days in order to be ready to ship out on time. It was ridiculous that they were giving her such short notice and Amelia was not pleased that she'd be up late for the next couple of nights trying to make sure everything was in order.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the voice calling her name until a figure in her peripheral vision caught her attention.

"Mrs. Doppler!" the man greeted, attempting to catch his breath after having chased after her.

"Can I help you?" Amelia inquired, surveying the man. He was tall for a human male with short cropped black hair and a mellow sort of face. He wore a mustard yellow waistcoat with a pair of finely pressed trousers, and when he smiled the expression was genuine.

"Yes, hello, I apologize for my manner of getting your attention and I hope I'm not distracting you from any duties," he said.

"I'm just on my way to bring some eggs to a friend. Who are you?" Amelia asked again.

"Ah, forgive me. My name is Doctor David Livesey. We have not yet met, but I was informed I am to be shipping out with you by the end of this week as your medical officer," he introduced himself.

"Yes, of course, I saw your name in my letter of consent," Amelia nodded as she extended her free hand and Dr. Livesey took it. "I don't mean to sound rude, Doctor, but what are you doing here? I thought I'd be meeting my crew on Crescentia." At this Doctor Livesey blushed, his rounded face turning a crimson color.

"Ah, ahem, yes. I just thought I'd get a head start…"

"You forgot the date, didn't you?"

"Yes," he sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I promise I'm not always like this. I've had a lot on my mind lately, what with the Procyons rising to power."

"They are not rising to power," Amelia growled. "The Empire is too strong, they have no footholds yet."

"Begging your pardon, ma'am, but the papers state otherwise."

"And what do the papers say?" Amelia's look darkened. Dr. Livesey furrowed his brow.

"Did you read the column today in the Galactic Press?"

"I have little interest in the lies they print."

"I don't suppose all of them are lies. Look at this right here," Livesey commented, handing her a newspaper clipping he removed from his pocket. Amelia gave him a skeptical look before scanning the headline.

PROCYONS ON THE RISE

As more vessels go missing and the Navy scrambles to set up defensive lines the Procyons are currently building their own army. An army consisting of war fleets that destroy Royal Light Ships on sight. All around the galaxy persons no longer feel safe in their towns. The city of Lochfield located in the northern hemisphere of Planet Xetae is known to have the most Procyon activity. Xetae is the brother planet of Procyon, and Lochfield is one of its largest cities – a likely place to start when beginning universal conquest.

Amelia scanned the first paragraph, caring little for the rest of the article which suggested quite a few times that the Empire was not prepared and the Navy was being sloppy with their work. She was looking for one name in particular and when she found it her anger and suspicions flared.

Neatly printed at the bottom of the article was a name that signed most of the articles located in the Galactic Press in those days.

_Bancroft T. Thatcher_

Amelia crumpled up the clipping, tossing it back to Livesey, before striding along the road toward the Benbow ignoring the doctor scrambling to keep up.

"I apologize, Doctor, but I really must be going. We can chitchat in a few days on board my vessel," she called over her shoulder.

"No, I mean, yes of course, it's just –"

"What?"

"Do you believe the article?" Amelia stopped short nearly making the poor man run into her. For a moment she breathed hard through her nose and when she turned to face him once more his expression was purely innocent.

"I believe what I experience firsthand. Newspaper articles are simply little white tales designed to either embellish or deface the truth. I put my trust in the hands of people who won't snatch that away. Does that answer your question, Dr. Livesey?" she cocked her head expecting a challenge. The Doctor gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, of course. It was a pleasure to meet you at last, Captain Amelia, I look forward to joining your crew," he thanked her and stuck out his hand. Amelia was hesitant before she realized that her anger was directed toward the papers and should therefore not be taken on out the poor doctor. Giving him a wan smile she shook his hand and turned back around, prepared to set off once more when his voice stopped her again.

"Peculiar, isn't it?" Livesey grunted, having smoothed out the wrinkled column to look it over for a second time. "It's a bit queer that this Mr. Bancroft T. Thatcher has written so many articles for the Press. It's difficult to get published in that particular newspaper."

Amelia paused before continuing onward.

"Queer indeed," she replied.

* * *

"He's _what?_"

"Sarah, don't be alarmed –"

"Alarmed? You're telling me not to be alarmed when I've just received news my only son is being drafted?" she demanded, storming up to Amelia and poking rudely under the captain's shoulder. "I don't care if you're not eligible to disobey your higher officers, you will put a stop to this at once!" she ordered. Amelia had to admit that Sarah was intimidating when she was mad. She had a similar fire to her that Jim expressed when he was determined to get what he wanted. Her blue eyes flashed as she glared at the feline.

"Sarah, calm down."

"You calm down!"

"I'm not the one shouting," Amelia reminded her lightly. Sarah huffed, but cast an embarrassed look toward the swing door that led to the dining room where a few guests were enjoying lunch. "Look, Sarah, Jim and Alice will be well protected –"

"That's what you said last time."

"And they survived, didn't they?" Amelia grumbled. "They're spending time aboard the RLS Legacy with plenty of other trained spacers. Besides that we won't be on the frontlines of the battle field. My vessel will be well concealed within the Empire's borders, transporting shipments of food and supplies to places that most need it. If there is danger it will be very mild, nothing that Jim or Alice can't handle," she explained, keeping her voice calm. Sarah shook her head.

"No. No, I don't care if they're shipping out to go on vacation, the Empire is at war! Do you think I'm going to let my son walk through a _war zone_? Not to mention Alice, she's under my protection, Amelia!"

"Yes, and she is also under mine, for she has been assigned to my ship. Both of them have. War with the Procyons has not yet started. At the very least Jim and Alice will have finished with their duties by the time the war actually begins. They'll be safe at the Academy once again."

Amelia noticed the distressed look on Sarah's face as she fiddled with a locket around her neck.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but I assure you that I'll keep them safe," Amelia promised. Sarah shook her head, trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh, do as you like then! Give them a chance to lose their lives, why should I care? Why would I ever care about my son? The only person I have left?" she spat, going to work on the dishes in the sink. "He's always running off in search of adventure anyway. The stars only know how difficult it is to regulate him, to keep him safe…" she sniffed, refusing to let Amelia see her cry. The feline pursed her lips before putting a gentle hand on Sarah's shoulder and turning her around.

"Sometimes we have to let go of the things we love the most so that they may thrive." Sarah clenched her jaw as she pressed her soapy fingers to her forehead, struggling to maintain her emotion.

"You've been spending a lot of time around Delbert, haven't you?" she finally whispered.

"Yes, I suppose I have," Amelia gave her a thin smile. Sarah returned the expression before she wiped her eyes furiously on her apron. Grabbing Amelia's shoulders she stepped as close to the captain as she dared.

"You bring my son back to me. You bring him home. No matter what it takes. You bring James Pleiades Hawkins home."

* * *

The ship was all ready to depart, the solar sails were neatly tied up, and Amelia's crew rushed about securing cargo or managing the ropes so everything was prepared for launch.

"It's good to be back," she sighed as she stared up at the Legacy – her pride. After all of the adventures the ship had been put through it looked remarkably well. No one would've guessed it had seen supernovas, exploding planets, or pirate raids. The dock hands had fixed it up quite nicely.

"Are you ready to board, Captain?" Delbert smiled as he approached Amelia's side as they stood beside the gangplank leading up to the deck of the vessel.

"Yes, hopefully we won't run into too much Procyon trouble when out and about," she commented and strode purposefully up the stairs and onto the main deck. B.E.N and Morph were already at the helm, Morph giggling away while B.E.N scanned their navigation systems – working much more efficiently than he did in the Benbow's kitchens. Amelia had requested they accompany her on the journey as well. Mrs. Hawkins didn't seem to mind their absence as much. It removed the stress of looking after them from her shoulders.

"Ah, Captain. I was waiting for you to show up. Everything should be in order, and we'll be ready to launch as soon as you are," a man announced, approaching Amelia. He wore a pristine red jacket and pressed tan pants. Gold buttons and medals were pinned to his sturdy shoulders. Amelia pursed her lips as she eyed the alien man. He was tall with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. His face was humanistic in nature save for the enormous pointed ears attached to either side of his head. They flicked as if they were focusing on all the noises around him.

"Yes, you're Mr. Amherst, I believe. My commanding officer," Amelia cleared her throat as she extended her hand. Amherst appeared to know what he was doing, but Amelia was still wary of receiving a new second mate. Nobody could replace Mr. Arrow.

"I am, and as I stated the ship is all set to launch whenever you're ready, but I thought you might want to take a quick look around yourself to double check everything is in order," Amherst said.

"Do I need to take a look around, Mr. Amherst?" Amelia eyed him. Amherst gave a light shake of his head.

"No indeed, ma'am, but seeing as this is your ship and I have never worked under your authority yet, I supposed I should know if there is anything you would have done differently," he explained. Amelia nodded.

"Very good, Mr. Amherst. I shall have a second look around, but before that I'd like you to meet my husband Doctor Delbert Doppler," she introduced as Delbert stepped forward and gave Mr. Amherst a kindly look. Amherst grinned as the two men shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor. I've become very familiar with your contributions to modern astronomical advancements," Amherst praised. Delbert looked flattered.

"Really?" he exclaimed before realizing his mistake. "Ah, yes, I'm glad to hear of it," he tried to cover up.

"Yes, we'll need your expertise on this voyage," Amherst added.

"I'm always ready to help." As the two men exchanged words and the like Amelia scanned her crew. She was familiar with the few that had accompanied her on the voyage to the Eternity Star, but some of the spacers had been switched out with new ones Amelia had had to read about in the letter Admiral Walker had sent her.

"Amherst, I'll begin my inspection of the ship," Amelia cut in when Delbert or Amherst gave no indication that their conversation would end anytime soon.

"Yes of course, Captain." Amherst snapped to attention. "But, ah, there was one problem I couldn't seem to fix."

"And what's that?"

"He insisted he talk to you in person, and I wasn't clear on the circumstances of the situation," Amherst admitted rather begrudgingly.

"He?" Amelia echoed.

"Yes, the man in your stateroom."

Before Delbert or Amherst could speak another word Amelia was marching toward her stateroom. Whoever this man was he didn't at all sound like pleasurable company and Amelia was curious as to why he chose to wait in her stateroom instead of greeting her on deck like any respectable person. Reaching the helm she grabbed the door to her stateroom behind the wheel and pushed it open to reveal the 'problem'. What she saw made her freeze.

The man was sitting in her chair, his feet propped up on her desk as he smoked a pipe, seeming right at home in her cozy quarters. When Amelia burst in the man's face lit up and he shot her a yellow toothed smile.

"Greetings, Cap'n!" he called. Amelia blinked, not seeming to understand.

"Jook?"

**A/N: Alright, so how long has it been since I worked on this story? A month? Maybe longer? I don't know, far too long as usual. Guess life caught up with me. I haven't had much time to write at all because of how busy I've been with work and school and graduation – which is tomorrow, whoop whoop! When I actually have time to write I feel so incredibly exhausted that all I want to do is sit down, eat a bunch of candy, and watch hour long episodes of Sherlock.**

**So I don't even know how I finished this. I thought I'd take another month to get back to writing anything at all, but as it is this just sort of happened. I wrote it like thirty minutes before I had to go to work a couple days ago so as always I apologize for the quality. I just do not feel like my writing is really working out for me lately. Every time I try to sit down and write, every word I type is strenuous, and I've tried taking a break from writing – hell I haven't worked on anything important for at least a month or two - but that also hasn't helped clear my mind. I'm hoping now that school's out I can get back on track and really start focusing on my writing again. Please don't think I'm trying to complain or fish for compliments, I guess it always feels good when I talk about what's up with my stories, sorry!**

**Ahem, anyway.**

**So, I'm terribly sorry if I'm bad at writing about Delbert and Amelia, their characters are so colorful and it's so hard trying to think of what they might act like! And now we are finally introduced to Dr. David Livesey (does anyone get the reference?). He'll be the medical officer on board because they are going into 'war' and they need to be prepared unless anything happens. Dr. David Livesey is the name of the Doctor in ****Treasure Island****. He's the character Delbert Doppler in Treasure Planet was based off of. Thought I'd add him in, to pay respect to Robert Louis Stevenson.**

**You're also introduced to Amherst, but he's a minor character and was an easy way for me to transition into what Amelia found in her stateroom which was Jook! Ah, Jook is back and ready for action everyone! How is he on her ship, how did he get there, and what does he want? You'll have to find out!**

**Another thing I'm swinging back into play is the name Bancroft T. Thatcher. The faceless man who writes for the Galactic Press and has no shame in tainting the crew of the Legacy's names in the paper. Who is he? Read on to discover more!**

**The next chapter should be a lot more fun, I've been excited to write this chapter for a while and I really really hope I don't blow it. Sorry for the long description, enjoy!**

**Special thanks goes to: lazyX1000, PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, Lele011, RenegadeVampireGirl, and x Finn x**

**Keep rocking you guys! **


	10. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire**_

Jim had thought that maybe after winning the race and spraining his ankle in the process he would receive a little slack from his everyday routine the next morning. As it was, though, he was drawn from his heavy sleep by the insistent beeping of his and his roommates' alarm clock. Leaning over, Jim hit the clock on the bedside table with such force he heard a sickening crunch as it toppled to the floor.

"Well, that's just great, you broke our clock," Ray complained as he sat up rubbing his face. The boy was shirtless and was all prepared to roll back over for sleep when Jim smirked and threw his pillow at him.

"Nope, it's time to get up," he called. Ray groaned.

"I hate morning inspections!" Doug was also stirring from his slumber as the three boys prepared for the day. Jim struggled to pull on his pants with his ankle still weak. He had been icing it throughout all of the previous evening after the nurse had wrapped it up tightly to help it heal. Even so it would be a while before Jim would be able to walk without a significant limp. Once all three boys had freshened up and made their beds they left their dorm room to take up their positions out in the hall beside all of the other boys on their floor. Right on time, as usual, the professor in charge of their floor stepped down the hall, his enormous clawed feet clicking on the tile floor.

The man was at least seven feet tall with a deep gray body and wrinkly skin. His face was rather large with dark eyes and lips that were turned down at the corners which gave the cadets the impression that he was always scowling.

"Cadet Abbot?"

"Here, Sir."

"Cadet Adams?"

"Here, Sir."

On and on the list went as was the usual morning routine for the cadets of the Interstellar Academy. Occasionally their professor would stop to issue a cadet mail, or make a remark about their uniform or attendance.

"Cadet Havens?"

"Here, Sir."

"Cadet Hawkins?"

"Here, Sir," Jim replied in a steady voice as his professor stopped in front of him, staring Jim down.

"I have a letter, Hawkins, that is addressed to you," the professor announced, pulling a small envelope out of his pocket and holding it out for Jim to take. This came as no surprise to the young man. He often received his letters from home in this manner.

"Thank you, Sir," Jim said, taking the letter and storing it in his own pocket for later as their professor continued on down the list of names until they were through. As the boys fidgeted, awaiting to be released for the rest of the day, the professor stopped, and did something rather unexpected.

"Now, you will all be allowed to head to the dining hall after I make a very crucial announcement in regards to upcoming events." The boys looked around, sparing each other glances, but they remained silent. "Admiral Bluedwarf has requested that each professor in charge of a dormitory floor inform second year students and up that their classes are soon to be discontinued until further notice."

At this chatter did break out amongst the boys. Jim caught Ray and Doug's eyes. Both young men looked worried.

"Silence!" the professor called, calming everyone down. "As you all may be aware the Procyon populace has been deemed treasonous and has declared war on the Terran Empire. The Royal Navy is preparing for a massive confrontation with the Procyon race, but because the armada is short on men the Queen has requested an old technique to help prepare for the war. Drafting."

All of the boys were silent. Jim was concentrating hard on the man's words. What could he mean by drafting?

"Since it is such short notice and the Empire does not have enough time or treasure to prepare new recruits they have looked toward another solution. All second year students and up will be assigned to a ship and a commanding officer and will be required to serve time on these vessels."

Again all of the young men began to speak, sharing their terror, their excitement, their curiosity. This time it took a while for the professor to calm everyone down, but when he did he huffed, not looking at all pleased he had had to shout over them.

"However, Academy students will not be allowed to go into battle on the frontlines. You will be serving your time by aiding the Empire's bases in any way that is deemed fit so as to allow more able bodied men and women to resume a more direct approach," he explained, eyeing them all carefully, daring them to make a noise. "You will continue with your classes for the remainder of this week. The vessels will be arriving this Saturday, so be prepared cadets. Friday night you will receive your information so you know which ship you are to board and which sector you will be patrolling. That concludes our morning inspection. If you have any other questions you may inform your professors or find me. Dismissed."

As the boys all turned back to their rooms, talking away about the upcoming dangers and excitement they might face Jim turned to Ray and Doug.

"This doesn't sound good, guys. If they're drafting that means that the Procyons are really getting out of hand," Jim said, his voice grave.

"You don't actually know that, though," Ray chuckled, trying to shrug it off. "Besides, it's no big deal. It's not like we're fighting in the war. If we were on the frontlines then it would be getting out of hand."

"What if we're not assigned to the same ship? There have already been sightings of Procyon vessels deep within our territory. Just because we won't be on the frontlines doesn't mean it won't be dangerous," Doug argued. Jim felt a little nauseous as he began to imagine being separated from his friends surrounded by other students he didn't know or trust. And if he survived the mess at all, what if he came back to find that one of the other ships had been destroyed with Alice or any of the others on board? Jim didn't think he could handle that.

"Not to mention the ships that keep getting destroyed by the unseen force," Ray added, looking a little more deflated.

"That too," Doug agreed, looking at the dark skinned boy. "It may be the Empire, but it's still war. These are dangerous times." Jim was about to suggest they head to breakfast so as to stop any more despairing thoughts from weighing on his shoulders, when he realized what was different about the moment in front of him.

"Hey," he grinned. "You two are talking again! You just spoke to each other without saying anything rude." Doug and Ray both looked a little surprised which would have made Jim laugh had it not been for their immediate glares that followed. Ray pushed past Doug, giving him the cold shoulder as he headed for the cafeteria alone. Before Doug could follow at a safe distance, Jim took the boy's wing.

"You two need to figure this out. You're best friends for the stars' sakes!"

"Were," Doug muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We _were_ best friends," Doug spoke up louder, passing Jim a dark look as he turned away from his roommate to go attend breakfast himself.

"Doug," Jim called after him again. The boy hesitated, but didn't turn around. "In one week's time you two might be on completely different vessels heading out to war. You have to make this right now just in case…" Jim trailed off, unable to speak the horrible words. He didn't even want to allow the possibility to hang in the air that one of them could end up in mortal danger.

"Just in case what?" Doug asked, turning to Jim with a more resigned expression. Jim swallowed hard.

"Just because it's the right thing to do," he finished lamely. Doug didn't reply as he walked off, leaving Jim alone to slump against the wall, feeling more than a little defeated.

* * *

Alice was not in the mood to attend classes that day. After hearing the earlier news about Academy students being drafted she was more than a little restless. She wanted to talk to Jim about the situation, but she wasn't allowed to see him until lunch. Alice felt helpless, angry, and afraid. How could her professors continue to instruct her when in a week's time they were being shipped off to fight? She tried to reassure herself that there wouldn't be any fighting, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be under attack. If the Procyons were smart they would do anything they could to stop the Empire from transporting weapons or other supplies that could be used to defend the galaxy. The Procyon ships had done so already.

Alice scowled as her history professor droned on about planetary alliances and battles for minerals. Didn't he realize they were dealing with the stress of a battle right now? She couldn't believe her professors were able to brush off what was happening to easily.

Of course a few days ago Alice had been one of the people that tried not to concern herself with all the wretched things the Procyons were digging into. What could she do about it anyway? She was just a student. But now that she was being drafted the war was almost too much for her to swallow. It was as if a black tidal wave was riding toward her and she had no way to stop it and no direction.

Besides, there was no guarantee she'd end up on the same ship as Jim or any of her friends. She couldn't bear the thought of losing one of them if something did arise where a Procyon vessel attacked their ship. She had never sailed without Jim before, anyway. She couldn't imagine living on a ship without him. They relied on each other. No matter what happened they were in it together, and where one of them slipped up the other caught them. Sure sometimes they needed a break from each other in which they would have a night alone with just the guys or the girls, but living without Jim by her side was petrifying to Alice. He was the first person to ever show any interest in being her friend…in being more than a friend.

Alice was drawn out of her reverie when her professor called her name.

"What was the ambassador of the Helix Nebula who confronted Admiral Winston during the Four Skies War?" her professor asked. Alice was silent a moment as she scrambled to remember the information she had read in her textbook the night before. She was drawing blanks and blushed furiously when the rest of her classmates stared at her.

"I don't know, Sir," she admitted.

"Yes you do," he replied just as quick. Alice looked down, wishing she could melt into the floor. She tried desperately to remember but nothing came to mind.

"Sir, I don't think it was in our reading," she finally spoke up.

"No, indeed, Miss Perez. If you were paying attention for the last fifteen minutes you would understand that I am covering this topic at this very moment. I suggest you take notes." Alice felt hot all over when she realized what was written on the board behind the professor: The Four Skies War.

"Oh," she whispered as he returned to his lesson. Alice hurriedly began taking notes, trying to catch up on all she had missed by daydreaming when some girls nearby snickered, passing her looks as they whispered to each other. Alice found it a bit insulting that they were laughing at her just because she hadn't been paying attention. They were doing the same thing at that very moment! She frowned and tried to ignore them, but it was difficult when they kept throwing glances her way. The young cadet was sincerely grateful when class was dismissed. She pushed her way out into the busy hallways, struggling to hold up her stack of books when she noticed something not quite the same about the hallways.

People were whispering.

Not everyone of course, but many of the students were huddled in groups, speaking in quiet voices or laughing about something Alice wasn't sure of. She figured it might just be the news of the drafting, but that didn't explain the upbeat attitude most of the students shared. She didn't want to act paranoid but she was starting to wonder if some of the kids were looking at her. Alice analyzed what might be wrong with her appearance. There were no 'kick me' signs on her back and nothing in her hair or uniform. So, what could they be laughing at her for?

She ducked her head, prepared to begin an all-out sprint for her next class so as to spare herself the humiliation when someone bumped into her sending her books and papers flying. She stumbled back, crouching down to gather her things lest the other students step on them when an unfamiliar voice reached her ears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Alice. Here, let me help you with that." Alice winced as a foot came down over her math homework, leaving a sizeable boot print on the clean paper.

"What's your problem?" Alice demanded after she had retrieved her things and gotten back to her feet. The student who was harassing her Alice had never met before, but that only left Alice feeling more confused. At her Boarding School people had picked on her all the time, but not at the Interstellar. Alice didn't understand why everyone in the hall was suddenly staring at the two girls, some snickering and pointing at Alice.

"I heard you're related to a pirate," the girl taunted. "We don't need scum like you in our school."

"Where did you hear that?" Alice whispered in surprise. The only people that knew about that were her friends and they would never speak to people about her past behind her back. Sure, there had been some speculation about it from the public beforehand especially since Maximillian White had written the column about said rumors, but they had only been guesses, nothing serious and they had only been shared in the Montressor Tribune.

"Wow, I thought you would've gotten the memo. You're famous, Perez." Alice fumbled as the girl pushed a newspaper into her hands. Alice shot the girl a steely look as she opened up the paper.

HISTORY OF THE LEGACY'S CREW

Alice scanned the article, realizing with sickening dread that somehow someone had managed to write a very detailed description of her past. Alice's heart shuddered; there was no way a reporter could have known that much information about her mother! When her eyes reached the bottom of the page the young girl noticed something that made her blood boil.

_Bancroft T. Thatcher._

But how could the man have possibly known about her past, whoever he was? Alice had never felt more terrified in her entire life that someone unknown knew things about her she had hardly disclosed to anyone else. Trying to remain calm, Alice folded up the paper and handed it back to the girl in front of her.

"If you know about the piracy you might also realize I'm related to one of the finest captain's to walk out of this school," she scowled.

"You're a half-breed then. We don't have room for half-breeds," the girl sneered, giving Alice a push.

"I'm not a half-breed!"

"You start a war with your little boyfriend and then cozy up to the principal of this school just to get free access to an education that could be given to more deserving people than yourself." Another push. "No wonder you want the Empire to fall. You have pirate blood, it's in your nature to hurt other people!"

"Stop it!" Alice yelled, pushing back as she dropped her books. While the hallway was beginning to empty out as people raced to their classes there were still a few other students who stayed behind to witness the show. "I don't know who Thatcher is or where he's getting this information, but he's wrong!"

"Just go home, Alice, nobody wants you around. Nobody has ever wanted you around."

Alice blinked feeling like the girl had knocked the wind out of her. She remembered a time on the RLS Legacy when Jim had spoken those very same words.

_"__Pretend what? Escape from what? Your parents? Because they're gone, Alice! They didn't want you around, nobody has ever wanted you around."_

Alice had no idea that such a simple sentence could have such an effect on her. She stayed silent as the bell signaling the start of class rang throughout the halls.

"See you later, pirate scum," the girl mocked, giving Alice one last rude push as the crowd of students began to disperse, some shooting Alice snide remarks as they passed, others giving her sympathetic looks. Alice choked back a sob as at last the hallway emptied so she was left alone. How could this have happened? How could everything in her life have become so twisted?

Hugging her knees to her chest while sitting against the wall, Alice dipped her head in embarrassment as words of her past haunted her brain. She could never escape what had happened. No matter what, her history was written all over her, etched into her skin. She could never leave behind the legacy her mother had begun. Without another word, Alice buried her face in her knees and cried.

* * *

Jim would not have considered that day to be his best. In fact it was relatively low on his list of 'good days'. From the moment he had heard the news that morning that he was being drafted everything had been going downhill. It didn't help that he struggled to get to his classes on his twisted ankle either, and Doug and Ray were unavailable to help since they were so caught up in their own game of 'let's-see-how-long-we-can-ignore-each-other'. Jim didn't know what to do about them. They needed to fix it, but neither of them would cooperate long enough _to_ fix it.

Anne Marie really had thrown a wrench into their relationship. At first Jim was angry that Doug had ever had to meet the girl in the first place, but then he realized that his irritation was not meant for Anne Marie, who had never done anything wrong. It was Doug and Ray's incompetence that was getting to him.

As Jim sat in his study hall that afternoon in the library working on a diagram for another mechanics project, a peculiar sound reached his ears. He perked up a bit when he realized that there was a couple standing in an aisle across from him. They had a newspaper open in front of their faces as they laughed and read the article. Jim shrugged it off, figuring it wasn't anything he should concern himself with when he heard another group of friends whispering nearby. Jim glanced their way, noticing that they were giving him rude looks while they buried their faces behind another familiar newspaper.

In fact the more Jim looked around the more he began to realize that a lot of the students in the library had their attentions directed toward him. Not only that, but the ones that were staring at him all had newspapers in front of their faces. Jim tried to control his breathing as he rolled up his diagrams and grabbed his book bag. Before he left the stifling room, Jim stopped by the stand where the library usually kept its updated newspapers. Jim rifled through some of them. There was the Terebellum Tribune, Lower Jacksonport Post, and Galactic Press. Jim grabbed one of the few remaining copies of the Galactic Press and flipped it open, his eyes scanning each page until he found what he feared he might find.

HISTORY OF THE LEGACY'S CREW

Jim skimmed the column, realizing with dread that there was information in the article that couldn't possibly have been revealed to anyone outside of Amelia's crew. There was some dirt on Jim about him being a juvenile delinquent back home, but that was to be expected. Anyone with a warrant could go to the police on Montressor and do a little digging, no, it was the story about Alice's past that had his heart racing. Only close friends knew that information, there was no way anyone could have figured that out without Jim or someone else close to Alice tipping off a reporter, but Jim knew that none of their friends would do such a thing.

He closed the newspaper, his breath rattling in his chest. No one would betray Alice like that, would they? Jim couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Before he returned the newspaper to its stand he flipped it back open and glanced at the bottom of the page.

_Bancroft T. Thatcher_

Jim had never felt so angry in all his seventeen years of living. Stuffing the paper back into its slot he left the library, ignoring the looks people passed him as he headed to the dining hall for lunch. He fumed as he limped along, cursing his ankle for being twisted. He needed to find Alice…he also needed to find out who this Bancroft T. Thatcher was as soon as possible before he wrote anything else.

As Jim collected his lunch and took a seat at an empty table he began to realize how helpless the situation was becoming. He didn't want to think about the end of the week, and he wished Doug and Ray would quit fighting long enough to help him out a bit. But as it was they were at separate tables not far away from Jim's own placement. Jim picked at his food waiting for Alice or Dalia and Josephine to show up when someone cleared their throat.

Jim looked up to see Ray standing in front of him a little awkwardly.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked, balancing his tray. Jim waved to the seat across from him as Raymond sat down, staring at his food. "I'm sorry, Jim."

"What for?" Jim asked, taken aback.

"For being such a jerk. I don't want to be a jerk. I just wish everything was back to the way it was, back to you, me, and Doug going on adventures. Back to the dream crew with the girls. Everything just feels so heavy, you know?" Ray sighed, slumping down in his seat so he looked even shorter than he was.

"I know what you mean," Jim muttered. "I just found out Thatcher has written another column about all of us."

"Oh, and what'd he try this time?" Ray growled. Jim relayed the information he had found in the article and the looks people had been giving him all day.

"Are you serious?" Ray exploded. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, but whatever happens we can't let Alice find out about it."

"Jim, just seeing how people treated you about it, she likely already knows," Ray grunted. Jim let out an exhausted breath and rubbed his face when a voice called his name across the lunch room.

"Hey, Hawkins!"

An icy dread settled in the pit of Jim's stomach as he gripped the table with such force he was afraid it might crack in two.

"Easy there, man," Ray lowered his voice so only Jim could hear. Jim slackened his grip as he turned in his seat to face Rob with Brian following close behind. It seemed the two boys had made a few more friends, for standing behind them were two other students Jim had never met and didn't think he wanted to.

"Hey, congrats on making the newspaper again," Rob smirked, tossing the article onto the center of the table. "Juvenile Delinquent, huh? They got you spot on. I'm glad that the world is finally seeing you for the piece of trash you really are."

"Piece of trash?" Ray scoffed. "Please, at least he doesn't have garbage dribbling out of the corner of his mouth."

Rob wiped at the corner of his face, realizing that there had been food stuck there as usual. He sneered at Raymond.

"Want me to step on you, Shrew?"

"I insist," Ray shot back, getting to his feet, but before Rob or any of his cronies could make a move, Doug had stepped between them and the table. He had been witnessing the scene, as had many of the other students enjoying their afternoon meal, and although he wasn't happy with Raymond, he didn't want to see his friends get hurt.

"Is there a problem?" Doug asked, crossing his wings.

"Want me to pluck you, bird boy?"

"Aviate is the correct term."

"What?"

"I'm an Aviate, not a bird."

"Yeah? Doesn't mean I won't use your feathers to make my bed tonight," Rob spat before turning back to Jim. "You gonna let your friends defend you, Hawkins? Gonna hide like the real coward you are?"

Jim tried to maintain his breathing.

"Maybe you're not as upset over the article, though, because your girlfriend took most of the damage. You should've seen her when she showed up to class today, Slim. She was a mess, not that she isn't already…her having pirate blood and all. She's nothing but a half-breed –"

Robert had no time to react. He had pushed too far and now he was going to pay. Leaping to his feet and ignoring his ankle Jim punched Rob as hard as he could, channeling all of his anger and frustration into a single blow. Rob hit the floor, his nose running red, but Jim had little time to gloat. Robert's cronies took this opportunity to intercede. The lunchroom was now in an uproar as Brian tackled Jim back onto the table, knocking the wind out of him. Using his knees, Jim pushed Brian up and off of him, throwing him over the other side of the table as Jim rolled out of the way right as another boy tried to whack him with a tray.

Ray and Doug were right beside him.

"Yeah!" Ray hollered, picking up his own tray and ignoring the contents of his meal that went flying. "Try to touch my friends, this is what you'll get!" Swinging the tray with a momentum that only Raymond could generate, he slammed another boy in the back making him trip and go down. "How you holding up, Jim?"

"Great, fine!" Jim grunted as Rob got back to his feet, fisting Jim's shirt collar and throwing the boy back so he hit the floor and slid a few feet. By now it seemed that all of the lunchroom had gotten up to get a better look at what was happening. The few that were in the front began to cheer and whistle, egging the boys on.

Doug ducked a punch thrown at his beak and elbowed the boy in the ribs causing him to stumble.

"Ray!" he gasped when he realized that Ray was in a headlock with Brian.

"Don't worry, Doug," Ray wheezed, his dark skin turning a slight shade of crimson from lack of oxygen. "I can handle him!"

Doug didn't have much time to worry about his friend since the boy he had elbowed was now coming at him with more force.

"How about you? Holding up there?" Ray hollered as Doug avoided another swing.

"Piece of cake," he replied. Meanwhile, Jim was struggling to get his breath back when Robert charged him, letting out a cry of anger. Jim had just managed to get to his feet when Rob pushed him back into the wall, making Jim lose his breath all over again. A fist connected with the side of Jim's face, tenderizing the same place Rob had pummeled back on Montressor. As Rob made to wind up and hit him again, Jim used the wall as leverage to kick his legs out, nailing Rob in the gut so both boys fell over.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the other students screamed, going wild at the action. Rolling out of the way, Jim snatched the first weapon he could find – which happened to be a spoon on a nearby table. Glancing back up, Jim threw the spoon as hard as he could as he scrambled to his feet trying to hop over the table only to watch as Rob deflected the spoon with his arm while Jim's ankle gave out and he toppled off the surface, hitting the ground with a thump.

Ray had finally managed to evade Brian's clutches but was now being cornered by Brian and the larger boy Ray had never met before.

"Listen, guys," he laughed, swallowing hard. "We don't really have to…do this, right? I mean come on! Fighting is beneath us." Ray stopped short when his back nudged the small mobile countertop that held all the sauces for other people's meals. When Brian's fist shot out, barely missing Ray, knocking some of the bottles back, the dark skinned boy knew his persuasive techniques were over. "Guess not," he gulped, rolling out of the way as the large boy tried to grab him. It was then that Ray had an idea. The bottles…bingo.

Smirking, he darted for the counter, grabbing two of the bottles and lifting them up like he had two loaded pistols.

"Come and get me, bozos!" he yelled as the boys made to tackle him, only to be stopped as Ray unleashed the power of sauce. Pressing down on the nozzles, he covered them in the sticky liquids making the boys cry out as it got in their eyes.

"My face!" Brian yelled. "I can't see!"

"That's how it's done," Ray tossed the bottles aside. "Man I've always wanted to do that. Later guys!"

Jim struggled back to his feet, grabbing a chair from a nearby table and holding it up as Rob came at him again. Using his body weight, Jim pushed forward, nailing Rob in the stomach with one of the chair legs before releasing his hold on the piece of furniture and falling back. His ankle couldn't hold up much longer and continued to give out, making Jim lose his balance. Snatching up another weapon, Robert used an unopened milk carton like a grenade. Jim thought fast as he snatched another tray off of a table and held it up while the milk carton exploded against the surface. Jim had hardly lowered the tray an inch before Robert was throwing something else at him. It seemed the boy was determined to continue hitting Jim with anything he could get his hands on.

Unfortunately for Jim, it was working. The more Robert threw the less Jim could block until he found himself back on the ground thanks to his dreaded twisted ankle. Robert approached and Jim was about to give up all hope of seeing the light of day again when all noises in the room were quickly overpowered by one booming vocalized command.

"ENOUGH!"

At once the cheering began to die down as students gasped and parted while professors and staff raced forward, pushing pupils back to view what was going on. At the head of the party was Admiral Bluedwarf himself accompanied by Principal Coleman and several other upstanding officers.

"Everyone is to return to their classes or dormitories immediately except for these young men!" Coleman ordered as Admiral Bluedwarf began moving people out leaving Jim, Ray, Doug, Rob, and his cronies behind, all of them nervous and covered in food. "You seven will accompany me to my office immediately," Coleman commanded as he turned and strutted from the room, expecting the boys to follow close behind, which they did. As they were passing out of the lunchroom and through the crowds Jim spotted Alice standing beside Dalia, Josephine, and Anne Marie. Her nose was pink and her eyes red from crying, but when she saw Jim her mood only seemed to darken.

Jim wanted nothing more than to be far away from his current predicament with the ability to talk to Alice about all that was going on, but it was not so. He avoided her gaze as he followed Coleman to the areas students were not usually allowed. As they reached his particular office he opened his door and held it open for the boys to shuffle in. Once all of them were standing in front of his desk he closed the door and moved around the surface to take a seat.

"Look alive, cadets," he demanded as the boys straightened their backs and looked him in the eyes, however painful it was. "I would just like to say right now that I am astounded at your behavior. I should have you all expelled at this moment for uncivilized violence on the premises of this school," he began, his voice ringing clear in all of the ears. Jim's heartbeat skyrocketed as he held his breath. Surely he couldn't get expelled could he?

Horrible images popped into his mind – images of him disappointing his mother, disappointing Alice, disappointing Silver. The last thought stung more than Jim wanted it to. How could he ever become a captain if he was kicked out of the Interstellar Academy? He had a second chance and he had wasted it because he hadn't been able to control his temper. Alice would continue on to achieve her post on a ship while Jim would be sent home to buss tables the rest of his life, never being able to support himself, eventually losing Alice –

"But I am not going to do that," Coleman stated, jarring Jim back to the present. The young man released a visible breath of relief. "A moment of weakness does not mean that any of you are lacking the qualities of a good spacer. Though some of us may need a little work." As Coleman said this he gave Rob a harsh stare. The boy hunched his shoulders and looked down. "I am disappointed in what I have witnessed today. The Interstellar Academy stands for discipline in the field. It stands for nobility, bravery, and benevolence. It does not stand for unjustified violence of any sort. We are the Queen's Royal Navy for the stars' sakes!" Coleman roared, slapping his hand down on his desk and making the boys jump. "What you young men participated in today was no short of an act of piracy!

"None of you will be respected if you continue to act in such a barbarous manner. I understand that the Procyons have inflicted sensations of frustration and irritability to this student body – even toward some of the staff members. But in the face of battle we will prove that we are the better people. I hope you boys learned something from this fight today. Let me ask you something, do you feel good about yourselves?" Coleman asked, his fingers steeple-d in front of him.

The boys shook their heads as Coleman's eyes swept over the group, staring long and hard at Robert.

"Do you feel good about yourself, Mr. Clark? Did that fight make you feel better? Did you release your anger? Did you get what you want?"

Robert shook his head.

"Answer me straightforward, boy!" Coleman barked as Robert shivered and passed Coleman a terrified look.

"No, Sir."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm in trouble, Sir."

"Ah, yes. Punishment," Coleman smirked, getting to his feet. "Perhaps you will remember that nothing is without consequence the next time you attempt something so deliberately against the rules." Jim tried not to blink as Coleman turned his fiery eyes on him.

"How about you, Hawkins?"

"No, Sir," he answered, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Why not?"

"Because it was wrong, Sir."

"No, Mr. Hawkins, beating on your peers is not what I would consider a stellar solution to a heated argument." Jim wanted to spit out that Rob had harassed him plenty of times before and had been the reason for Jim's detention, but he kept his mouth shut, conveying with his expression to Principal Coleman that there was more going on than met the eye. The man challenged Jim's look with his own as he took a seat once more.

"All of you boys will be on kitchen duty for the remainder of this week after your classes are done. Professor Simmons will keep an eye on you and you will not be allowed to return to your dormitories until she is absolutely convinced that every possible area of that galley is clean. Is this understood?" he growled.

"Yes, Sir!" chorused the boys as they snapped to attention.

"And I would like each and every one of you to know that if I hear of any more of this sort of behavior I will not hesitate to remove you from these premises immediately. You are dismissed."

Jim was never happier to leave Coleman's office than at that very moment, but it seemed as if the fates still had one more prank to pull.

"Mr. Hawkins, I would like to speak to you in private." Jim stopped as Doug and Ray gave him sympathetic but curious expressions as they left, closing the door behind them. Jim stood, his back stick straight as he gazed at his principal in mild confusion. What if only he was to be expelled and Coleman wanted to break it to him in private? "Mr. Hawkins you are one of the better students I have seen come through those doors. You are excelling at all of your classes and from what your professors tell me you have the true makings of greatness in you."

Jim tried not to smile at his choice of words and instead replied, "Thank you, Sir."

"I would not like to see someone like yourself lose the opportunity to achieve said greatness. I know that this is your second detention you have been issued so far," Coleman said pointedly, giving Jim a hard stare.

"I know, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. It's just that…" Jim trailed off, unable to express what he wanted to.

"It's what, Mr. Hawkins?"

"It's nothing, Sir," Jim whispered, his eyes finally breaking contact as he studied his boots.

"It's Mr. Clark, is it not, Hawkins?" Coleman inquired in a softer tone. Jim's head snapped up.

"Sir, I don't want –"

"To complain to me about a fellow student? You have good intentions, Mr. Hawkins. Whereas you could easily say that Robert is the cause of all your troubles, judging by the way you two interact and how your last detention was also issued with him present, you still refrain from doing so. Why?" Coleman pressed, his brow furrowed as he tried to analyze the boy standing before him.

"Because, with all due respect, Sir, it's not up to you to fix my troubles. Besides, Rob isn't the only cause, and it would be unfair of me to blame him so," Jim struggled to answer. Coleman nodded.

"Yes, I have realized that the crew of the RLS Legacy is under verbal attack from the press at the moment. I do not pretend to ignore my staff's own doubts and the confusion that is currently filtering around this school. This is why I wanted you to remain, Mr. Hawkins," Coleman explained.

"Sorry, Sir, but you wanted me to remain to discuss what they're saying about me in the papers?" Jim asked.

"No, Mr. Hawkins, no. I wanted you to remain because I wanted to discuss with you the implications these columns are having on your day-to-day routine. There is a war on the horizon, Jim. I cannot deny that the things we will all face will be difficult. The upcoming events are going to challenge us all, you and the rest of the Legacy's crew especially. At your age, Mr. Hawkins, it is a difficult burden to bear. I would just like to remind you to always do what you feel is the right decision. That is the makings of a true captain." Jim was silent for a while as Mr. Coleman sat back in his seat. "You are allowed to leave, Mr. Hawkins, but remember this: responsibility over rash decisions is how one obtains a higher rank."

"Yes, Sir," Jim replied. "Understood." The boy had never been more relieved to leave a room in his life. Coleman meant well but he still intimidated Jim, especially since the young cadet knew he had been the reason the fight in the lunch room had broken out in the first place. He needed to regulate his temper next time. He couldn't lose control again. As Jim made his way back toward his dormitory he stuck his hands in his pockets when his fingers brushed something odd.

Curiously, he removed the paper from his pants and realized that it was the letter he had received from his mother earlier that morning. Jim glanced at one of the many clocks located around the Academy's hallways. He only had five minutes left of class anyway, what was the point of showing up now? Besides, Jim wasn't so sure he wanted to face all the condescending looks of his classmates especially since his uniform was covered in food and the side of his face was swelling to an uncomfortable proportion. Instead he took a sharp turn and headed back toward the doors that led out into the Academy's lavish gardens. Jim lost himself in the maze of flowers until he was sure no one would bother him as he sat down on a marble bench and tore open the letter to begin to read.

It was indeed a letter from his mother and at first Jim was happy to read about all the trouble B.E.N and Morph were causing and the everyday life back on Benbow. Jim wouldn't admit it, but he missed having his mother around. It was days like these that he could count on her to support him – even if it meant another lecture. Jim continued down with the letter and to his dismay even the mail was now carrying ill-tidings.

Mrs. Hawkins wrote about how Amelia's rank had very nearly been revoked and about all the troubles brewing on the Empire's horizon, but what really caught Jim's eye was her speaking about the drafting.

His mother rambled for two full paragraphs about how unacceptable it was that they were being drafted filled with another long heartfelt letter that made Jim's stomach twist into knots. It was almost as if she was writing him a final goodbye as if she was afraid the drafting meant he might not come home.

"Mom, I'm coming back," he whispered to the silence around him. "I'll always come back." Jim's eyes found the place he had left off on as he continued to the second page of the letter expecting grim news. However, the more Jim read the more his eyes widened. "No way!" he gasped, leaping to his feet before having to sit down again from the pain in his ankle. His lips began to curl upward in a smile, but he continued to read, afraid that the words would turn out to be a lie. Yet even after finishing the letter and rereading it once more to ensure that the information was true, Jim knew that what he held in his hand was all the confirmation he needed.

Standing up, slower this time so as not to stress his ankle, Jim limped as fast as he could through the garden, determined to find Alice at any cost. The boy didn't have to walk far, for just as he was turning a sharp corner in the tall hedge maze, someone ran into him knocking him flat on his back. Jim let out a grunt as the air was knocked out of him, and it was only when he lifted his head to keep the sun out of his eyes did he realize who it was.

"Alice," he exclaimed, grabbing her arm as they both sat up.

"Jim? I'm sorry, I didn't see you," she muttered, looking away. Jim stopped himself from sharing his good news when he realized that Alice's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She tried to duck her head to keep him from noticing, but Jim stopped her.

"Alice, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she cleared her throat, getting to her feet and crossing her arms leaving Jim to struggle into a standing position by himself. "Didn't get expelled, I see," she whispered, keeping her back to him.

"No, but that's beside the point," Jim said.

"The point?" Alice scoffed, finally turning to face him so Jim could see that she was indeed very upset. "The point, Jim? The point is that you started a lunchroom riot!" Jim was silent a moment as Alice fumed. At last he let out an irritated breath.

"Yeah. Alright, you caught me. I did start a lunchroom riot," he held up his hands. "But in my defense, Robert had it coming. He can call me names but when he starts mocking you –"

"That doesn't mean you have to go and be a bruiser about it," Alice snapped.

"Oh, sorry, I won't stick up for my girlfriend next time. I guess that was wrong," Jim retorted, his tone sarcastic.

"It's wrong when you go ahead and punch someone. Besides, Jim, if you haven't realized people have been calling me names all my life! What's a little more going to do…?" Alice trailed off as her voice quivered. By now fresh tears were leaking out of her eyes. "I can't do this anymore," she shook her head, turning to hurry away when Jim caught her hand to pull her back.

"Listen, Alice, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have started that fight. I guess that's the last thing you wanted to deal with after seeing what they wrote about you in the papers," he sighed, folding his fingers between hers.

"I was just so scared you would get expelled," she admitted, allowing Jim to pull her into an embrace. Jim rubbed her back as he felt her breaking down against his shoulder. "Jim, this day has been terrible. Everyone is calling me a half-breed now. How could they have known about my past?" she choked out, pulling back enough to stare at him through her wet swollen eyes while she wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve.

"I don't know, Alice. I really don't, but we'll find out who this Thatcher guy is and soon. He can't have much more to write about us," Jim lowered his voice, his eyebrows knitting together. Alice nodded before giving him a curious look. "What?" Jim asked.

"You didn't…tell anyone did you?"

"Me?" Jim asked in surprise, feeling a tad affronted that she even suspected him at all. "You're serious? You really think I would tell someone about that, Alice? What kind of a guy do you think I am?"

"Okay, okay. I just thought you might've accidentally told someone," she shrugged, blushing when she realized that her question came off as accusatory.

"Is it even possible to 'accidentally' tell someone that? 'Oh, hey, my girlfriend's mom was a pirate. How's it going?'" Jim gave her a pointed look making Alice giggle.

"I take it back, I'm sorry."

"Unforgiveable," Jim shook his head, a teasing smirk pulling at his lips.

"I take it back!" Alice laughed before her face dropped once again. "I am sorry. Today has just been really stressful, and now apparently we're being drafted! Jim, what if…what if we don't end up on the same ship together? What if…?" Alice trailed off, unable to say what she wanted to for the thought was too horrible to accept.

"Um, actually, that I can make you feel better about," Jim coughed as he pulled away from her in order to reach into his pocket and grasp the letter his mother had sent him. He held up the letter, unable to contain his grin. "Being friends with the captain has its benefits."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I mean that since we were originally part of the Legacy's crew, we're both being assigned under Captain Amelia's supervision along with Ray, Doug, and all our other friends that came with us on our voyage to the Eternity Star," Jim explained, watching as Alice's face contorted to one of shock.

"Stars above," she gasped, snatching the letter from him and skimming over the words. "Is this for real?"

"Yeah, since the Doc and Captain spend a lot of time at the Inn, Amelia told Mom about who was assigned to her vessel. So, in that case we get to know about our placement a few days before our classmates," Jim passed Alice a mischievous smile. The girl herself couldn't contain her happiness as she wrapped her arms around Jim's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Jim's face felt hot at the sudden attention as his hands caught her sides, sliding down to her waist when Alice pulled away looking happier than she had all day.

"Jim, this is great! I mean, no it's not great that we're being drafted, but this means that if we're on the same ship together –"

"We can look after each other," Jim supplied when Alice nodded, leaning up and capturing his lips once again. The boy melted into the kiss, feeling lighter than he had all day.

"We really are sky sailors, huh?" she breathed, their noses brushing and their eyes still half-lidded and hazy with affection.

"Can't have a ship without both of us together," Jim let out a breathy laugh, closing the space between them once more. The young man was disappointed when Alice pulled away first.

"We should find our friends and let them know," she said. Jim squeezed her hand.

"One more kiss?" he pleaded and ducked out of the way when Alice tried to punch his shoulder.

"You're such a tease," she snickered, taking his hand and pulling him forward causing Jim to stumble as he tried to keep up with her fast strides.

"You know you like it," he smirked.

"Hard to tell," Alice released a light laugh in return. She could deal with being called a half-breed, she could handle anything the war threw at them. So long as she knew that Jim would be at her side through the thick of it. They were sky sailors, partners, lovers, and friends, and Alice was totally convinced that nothing could change that, that nothing ever would.

**A/N: Song for this chapter: Troublemaker by Weezer**

**Well, here is the next chapter. I was going to make it longer, but then I decided I was pushing it as it is. Um, I don't really know what to talk about. I guess I'm just...not feeling as into this story as I was before. All of my writing is just tanking right now.**

**I had to rewrite the fight scene twice because it just...blegh, I just wasn't as in it as I thought I would be. Originally I was really psyched to write this chapter but now...meh. Every time I get excited about a chapter when I actually get down to writing it I just lose all interest. Maybe I'm pushing it with these Treasure Planet fanfictions, I feel like I'm pouring in way too much time and effort into them and they're not even turning out the way I want them too! Ugh!**

**Anyway, enough blabbering from me.**

**So, yeah, Rob finally got what he deserved...sort of, and Jim and Alice and their friends will all be sailing out on the same ship, woohoo. But what's going to happen to Doug and Ray's relationship? Also, does anyone have any guesses as to who Bancroft T. Thatcher is? How did he get the information on Alice's past? He described it in great detail whereas before the press had only heard rumors - nothing so spot on. So how did Thatcher get that information? Any guesses? No? Maybe? Let me know in the comments section or from your reviews.**

**So I also added in some crappily written romance again (Jim always seems so out of character when I write about him next to Alice). I hate romance, but I put it in there because I thought I needed to appeal to my internet readers as well and not just my younger brother. I read these to my younger brother and he hates romance, he only likes the action parts ****XD**

**Also, I've been thinking long and hard about these stories and I have to laugh because I'm finally owning up to it. Yeah, Alice is a Mary-Sue. She is a total Mary-Sue, a character I hate and love at the same time because she will always retain that part of her that's so blegh but at the same time I hold affection toward her because she was the first character I ever created. Whatever, she'll just remain a Mary-Sue, I don't care enough to change her. I'm more interested in the story plot.**

**That's about it, I honestly have mixed feelings toward these fanfictions. If I was really cruel I would abandon them altogether, but I feel I owe it to the very few people that actually read these to finish the stories. As well as the fact that I have poured so many wasted hours into these fanfictions, there's no way I'm just going to stop now. What a waste of time that would be!****Well, hope you guys enjoyed this obnoxiously long chapter!**

**Special Thanks goes to: PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid, lazyX1000, and Tita2001! Thank you so much for the continued support!**


End file.
